Solo tu puedes salvarme
by Tamyalways
Summary: Richard Castle ha sufrido un intento de asesinato, la detective Kate Beckett se encargara de la investigación y de su protección. Denle una oportunidad es mi primer fanfic y es AU. Alexis no existe. Calificación T pero probablemente apartado de esta historia quizás suba algún M.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que llevado un tiempo rondándome la cabeza. Es AU y esta sacada la idea del capítulo 5x22 ****The Squab and the Quail espero que os guste, es mi primer fanfic así que denme una oportunidad y espero vuestros comentarios para mejorar gracias. Perdón si hay alguna faltas de ortografía.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**xoxo**

Richard Castle era un escritor de éxito que le gustaba disfrutar de cada momento de la vida, cualquier situación en la que se encontrara siempre sabía sacarle su lado bueno. Acababa de sacar su último libro sobre una mafia que distribuía droga por toda New York la cual nunca podían atrapar porque disponía del apoyo de algunos policías corruptos. Lo que más le gustaba de escribir era la parte de la investigación, para ello estuvo infiltrado con una mafia pequeña que dependía de otra mayor, en realidad él decía que había seguido a un gran mafioso que tenía sobre sus manos una gran cantidad de sangre, aunque en realidad había seguido a un camello de mala muerte que solo hacía de mensajero, su único trabajo era entregar la droga. Castle tenía demasiada imaginación y se creaba su propio mundo.

Estaba en una cena de promoción de su último libro con unos chicos muy aburridos pero que según su editora y ex segunda mujer Gina, le ayudarían a expandir su éxito por toda Europa.

Era lo que menos le gustaba a Rick, normalmente en esta serie de reuniones intentaba pasar desapercibido y dejaba que Gina llevara la voz cantante pero tenía que seguir un poco la conversación ya que no sería la primera vez que le preguntaran algo y no tuviera ni idea de que responder a él le hizo mucha gracia la situación pero a Gina le temblaban tantos las manos y la cara se le puso tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar, así desde ese día intentaba mantenerse un poco alerta.

Llegó el camarero con la carta para poder tomar nota de la comida, mientras continuaba Gina hablando y hablando, mientras Castle cada vez más y más cansado de la situación decidió coger su móvil y abrir una aplicación nueva que tenía en su móvil. Estaba tan tranquilo que apenas percibió como alguien se arrimaba a él por detrás y le dejaba caer una nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando ya estaba llegando el fin de la cena Castle volvió a sacar su móvil de la chaqueta y vio como se le caía un trozo de papel del bolsillo. Se agacho para recogerlo y lo abrió para leerlo "te espero en el baño de chicas" nada más leer la nota solo podía pensar en lo que iba a mejorar la noche a partir de ese momento. Se disculpó con el resto de los comensales y se dirigió hacia el baño de chicas. Golpeó para ver si había alguien, al no contestar nadie entró despacio y fue mirando habitáculo por habitáculo para ver si se encontraba con esa misteriosa chica pero allí no se encontraba nadie. Ya estaba pensando en lo que se podía haber perdido cuando vio como la puerta se abría, no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la puerta cuando un apersona con un pasamontañas se le abalanzó clavándole un cuchillo en el costado, gracias a dios consiguió frenarle un poco, pero el enmascarado seguía empuñando el cuchillo dispuesto a asestarle otro golpe cuando se escucharon voces desde el exterior y el encapuchado salió huyendo aun con el cuchillo en la mano. Castle salió corriendo detrás de él gritando que lo pararan que no le dejaran ir. Cuando un cocinero salió en su ayuda pensó que lo habrían atrapado que se rendiría, el enmascarado se paró en seco se dio la vuelta pero estaba atrapado allí estaba Castle sangrando dispuesto a atraparlo.

- Estas atrapado, que te pensabas que podrías huir- le dijo Castle con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Esto no ha acabado señor Castle prometo que le mataré cueste lo que me cueste- dijo el enmascarado. Y justo después giró con una gran rapidez y se asesto un apuñalamiento en el estómago al cocinero y huyo por la puerta de la cocina hacia el exterior.

Castle por un momento se quedó paralizado quería correr detrás de él pero el cocinero se retorcía de dolor tirado en media de la cocina desangrándose. Rick se agacho corriendo intentando taponar la herida como podía intentado tranquilizar al cocinero lo más que podía. En ese momento entro Gina chillando como una loca.

- Castle dios que te ha pasado está sangrando

- No es nada Gina este hombre se está desangrando llama a un ambulancia.

- Ya está de camino, dijo un camarero que se agacho a ayudar a Castle que intentaba taponar la herida pero sin mucho resultado.

Sonaban y sonaban las sirenas pero Rick lo sabía llegaban tarde, demasiado tarde. El cocinero seguía tumbando con los ojos cerrados y rodeado por un gran charco de sangre. No respiraba había dejado de respirar mientras él estaba allí con sus dedos intentando taponar la herida. Mirándole a los ojos hasta el último momento hasta el último suspiro de vida.

Cuando la ambulancia llego, Rick estaba de pie al lado del cuerpo sin vida ya del cocinero y no podía dejar de pensar en esos segundos en los que tenían atrapado al enmascarado. Pensaba y pensaba que podía haber hecho para que esto no hubiera sucedido que podía haber hecho. Pero por mucho que pensaba no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que algo había tenido que hace mal algo tenia haber hacho para que un hombre estuviera hay tirado delante de él sin vida.

Gina intento separarlo sacarlo de la cocina y de esa visión tan aterradora, mirase donde mirase solo veía sangre. Escribirlo en un libro y vivirlo en primera persona era totalmente distinto se sentía roto como si hubiera podido salvar una vida, como si hubiera podido hacer más por ese chico a apenas tendría 24 o 25 a lo sumo, y que ya no tendría una vida que disfrutar. Castle estaba en trance no sentía ni padecía hasta que Gina después de que tras llamarlo aún no le hiciera caso decidió cogerlo por los brazos y balancearlo hasta que poso sus ojos azules en ella.

- Castle escúchame vale la llegado la ambulancia aquí no podemos hacer nada más, deja que te mire esa herida vale.

Rick ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su herida ni siquiera había sentido el dolor que le salía de su costado. Volvió de nuevo la mirada al chico que estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos y asintió a Gina dejando atrás la cocina toda ensangrentada.

Salieron fuera y se acercaron a la ambulancia y como en esta ocasión también Gina llevaba la voz cantante como siempre le salvaba en este tipo de situaciones.

-perdone puede ayudarle.

-claro déjeme ver. No creo que es muy grave quizás algunos puntos, has tenido mucha suerte.

-gracias…

-Josh me llamo Josh.

-Pues gracias Josh, cuando creen que podre irme de aquí

-Pues yo tardare pronto creo que con cuatro puntos bastara pero creo que luego tendrás que hablar con ellos dijo el paramédico señalando a un hispano y un rubito que acababan a llegar a la escena del crimen.

**El lunes o el martes a más tarde tendréis el capítulo dos.**

**Comentarios please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, tengo ya escrito ocho de esta historia y tengo pensado subir dos mínimos semanales para que no os canséis de esperar. Quiero dar las gracias a los que los han leído espero que se vayan sumando más y que lo disfrutéis.**

**Quiero dar las gracias en espacial a Smiile por su comentario y sus animos. Y ahora el sgundo capítulo.**

**No soy dueño de los personajes.**

Capítulo 2

Kate Beckett estaba cansada de ser tratada como una muñeca de porcelana que a la más mínima se puede romper. Acababa de volver después de estar dos meses de baja tras recibir un disparo estando de incognito en una misión que no salió nada bien. Se estaba haciendo pasar por una stripper en un club de mala muerte donde las mujeres desaparecían durante varios días para luego aparecer muertas en Central Park, Beckett se presentó voluntaria para la misión y tras varias semanas de incognito consiguieron atrapar al asesino, eso sí tras estar a punto de morir tras un disparo que estuvo muy cerca de rozar su corazón. Esto le ha mantenido alejada de la comisaria su casa, durante dos largos meses que se le han hecho eternos a pesar de contar con el apoyo de su novio nada le parecía bien ni suficiente necesitaba volver y a estar a tope. Llevaba una semana de vuelta y aún no había podido salir solo papeles y papeles no podía más era la parte que más odiaba del trabajo.

Hoy era el día, hoy dejaría el trabajo de escritorio y volvería a salir a la calle con su equipo su familia y no podía esperar más.

Recibieron una llamada nunca había estado tan contenta de recibir una, si puede que no estuviera bien alegrarse de que hayan matado alguien pero necesitaba sentirse viva y para ello tenía que hacer lo que más le gustaba en este mundo buscar la justicia para aquellos que les habían arrebatado la vida y para sus familiares.

Ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de la búsqueda por encima de todo de saber la verdad ya que ella misma paso por ello hace ya diez años cuando un Dick Coonan mató a su madre, ya había conseguido esa justicia hace apenas un año y ahora necesitaba conseguir justicia para otros.

Nada más sonó una vez el teléfono cuando ya estaba respondiéndolo, había habido un asesinato y otro intento de asesinato en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad, nunca había podido ir y ahora asistiría por un motivo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Cogió su móvil y su chaqueta y llamó a su equipo estaban preparados para salir cuando apareció su capitán a través de la puerta de su despacho.

-Beckett te quiero en mi despacho ahora mismo, dijo la capitana Victoria Gates.

-Capitán tenemos un caso.

-Ryan.. Expósito adelántense que tengo que hablar con la detective Beckett un momento se encontrará con vosotros en el lugar del crimen.

-Si capitán- dijeron los dos a la vez que salían corriendo hacia el ascensor huyendo de los que podía estar pasando en ese despacho.

-Siéntese detective.

-No señor estoy bien de pie.

-Como quieras, antes de irse quiero dejarle claro que no quiero verla sola en ningún momento por los menos durante este primer caso tras su regreso.

-Señor ya estoy bien puedo cuidarme sola.

-Detective sé muy bien lo que puede o no hacer pero espero que me haga caso y no haga ninguna tontería. Este caso va a ser muy seguido por la prensa ya que hay un personaje famoso implicado y por eso mismo espero que no la cagues y nos deje en evidencia detective.

-no señor, puedo irme ya.

-Sí y espero avances lo más rápido posible, suerte inspectora lo va a necesitar.

Beckett no podía dejar de estar furioso como se atrevía a decirle eso a ella que llevaba ya muchos años como detective en la doce y juntos a sus compañeros formaban el mejor equipo nunca fallaban y no sabía cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su profesionalidad.

Ryan y Expósito se introdujeron dentro del restaurante donde ya estaba la forense al lado del cadáver tomando las primeras notas y los de la científica tomando huellas y restos de sangre de la escena a ver si podían conseguir el ADN del asesino o sus huellas dactilares y podían atraparlo antes de que pudiera cumplir con sus amenazas.

Castle estaba aún en la ambulancia con Gina dándole un dolor de cabeza quejándose y quejándose por su forma de actuar durante el ataque, Castle solo quería largarse de allí no podía más quería irse a casa a tomarse un gran copa de ese gran whisky que le regalo su madre por su cumpleaños, sería los único que podría relajarlo en ese momento.

-Esto ya está dijo el paramédico.

-Menos mal pensé que me iba a dar algo.

- Tan poco ha sido para tanto Castle es que eres un quejica- dijo- la prensa ya está aquí voy a ver con quien podemos hablar ya, para que puedas marcharte de aquí tienes que descansar y nos pueden dejar aquí esperando todo el día.

-Si me disculpáis un momento creo que visto a alguien que os puede ayudar para que pueda ir a descansar señor Castle, dijo el paramédico.

-Gracias-dijo Castle- Gina aunque yo también tengo muchas ganas de irme de aquí no podemos hacer nada tenemos que esperar. Puedes hacer algo por mí y hacer lo mejor que sabes hacer y dar un comunicado a la prensa?

-Claro lo que sea por mi mejor cliente, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Castle y alejándose de la ambulancia.

Castle pensó que iba a desmallarse el dolor que no había sentido hasta ese momento ahora le estaba matando, tenía que esperar a que le hiciese efecto lo que le habían dado pero estaba a punto de llamar al paramédico para que le inyectase algo más fuerte cuando escucho que alguien le estaba hablando, levantó la cara dispuesto a contestar algo ingenioso y cuando levanto la vista y la vio se quedó completamente sin palabras.

**Dejen sus comentarios please las críticas son bien recibidas, no os haré esperar demasiado.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días a todos los que leéis mi fanfic solo quería daros las gracias por interesaros y darle una oportunidad. Solo quería deciros que los dos capítulos anteriores eran de presentación y estaban escrito en tercera persona ahora voy a hondar más en los personajes y por eso estarán escrito desde el punto de vista de los personajes. Espero que os siga gustando, prometo mucho Caskett.**

**Quiero agradecer es especial a 2 y a Laura41319 por sus comentarios, y en especial a ellas quiero regalaros un capítulo más esta semana.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes…**

**Capítulo3**

POV CASTLE

Dios mío o estoy viendo visiones o de verdad he muerto, quien es esta mujer y donde se había metido hasta entonces, dios que cuerpazo tiene y dios que ojazos tienes.

-Señor Castle me está escuchando- dios tengo que tener una cara de tonto por cómo me está mirando.

-Si perdone y usted es…

-Ya se lo he dicho soy la inspectora Beckett y estoy a cargo de esta investigación y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas si no le molesta mucho.

Um me gusta tiene mucho carácter, dios que me pasa no puede dejar de mirarla embobado como si tuviera quince años.

-Kate no seas muy dura le he dado unas pastillas muy fuerte para el dolor y eso le tendrá un poco despistado-dijo el médico del cual ni me había ni fijado que se encontraba ahí-bueno os dejo me voy que tengo que continuar con mi turno nos vemos luego en casa Kate.

El medicucho ese ha dicho nos vemos en casa después no puedo creer la suerte que tiene ese tipo, dios estaba celoso muy celosos y no la conocía ni siquiera podía leerla como solía hacer con el resto de las personas tenía un aura de misterio que me tenía hipnotizado. Y hay estaba otra vez hablándome y yo sin enterarme de nada.

-Perdón que me decía.

-Que cuanto antes me conteste las respuestas antes podrá irse a descansar.

-Si si disculpe.

-Me gustaría saber si podía decirme algo del asesino.

-Bueno no era muy alto, creo que eso me salvo y no creo que fuera muy fuerte, creo que la rabia fue lo que le dio la fuerza para poder matar a ese hombre.

-Dijo algo que crea que pueda ayudarnos a atraparlo.

-No se dijo que volvería a intentarlo, estaba muy seguro como si supiera que podía hacerlo.

-No se preocupe señor Castle haremos lo posible para que no suceda pero aún así le recomiendo que consiga protección privada.

-Si lo pensare pero no le tengo miedo no pienso alejarme ni encerrarme en mi casa voy a seguir con mis compromisos.

-Está bien me parece bien pero tenga cuidado y contrate protección no sabemos de qué es capaz el sujeto.

Um que sexy es, como me encantaría tenerla en mi cama con ese cuerpo debajo del mío pidiéndome, clamándome, rogándome piedad por ella y liberación.

-Bueno señor Castle creo que debería irse a descansar pero este localizable por si necesito hacerle algunas otras preguntas.

Con eso se iba moviendo sus caderas que me hipnotizaban. Escuche a alguien detrás de mi carraspeando y cuando me di la vuelta hay estaba Gina mirándome.

-Dios te las vas a comer con los ojos.

-Me gustaría comérmela con otra cosa...

-¡Rick!

-Vale lo siento creo que estoy muy cansado mejor me voy a casa.

-He escuchado lo de la seguridad y estoy de acuerdo, quieres que me ponga a ello.

-No ya me ocupo yo de encontrar a alguien- ya sabía muy bien quien se iba a encargar de cuidar mi espalda.

POV KATE

Dios es guapo muy guapo y un engreído y en cretino y puf mejor me ocupo del caso y no le doy la razones a Gates de quitarme del caso. Ahora entiendo porque era tan importante el caso y no era por el pobre cocinero que había perdido la vida sino por él, ese hombre mi escritor de cabecera el que con sus libros me hacía olvidar los malos momentos del día y me hacía creer en la justicia y en que la verdad sale siempre a la luz como a mi madre siempre le gustaba decir. Pero estaba claro tenía que diferenciar al escritor del hombre y realizar mi trabajo lo mejor posible, después de todo era una de las víctimas y tenía que atrapar a este asesino para que no cumpliera con sus amenazas.

-Beckett, Beckett…

-Ummmm…

-Te estoy hablando- dijo Lanie.

-Perdona estaba pensando.

-Ya has visto al chico escritor, ummm está bien bueno a ese le daba yo…

-¡Lanie! Vamos a centrarnos en el cadáver sí.

-Vale, Vale eres una aguafiestas.

-Vale que puedes decirme del cuerpo.

-Bueno lleva muerto menos de una hora, y ha muerto desangrado por la herida, podría haber salvado la vida si se la hubiera clavado unos centímetros más a la derecha, pero le perforó un riñón y se ha desangrado poco a poco. Dios ha tenido que sufrir mucho.

-Gracias Lanie hablamos después. Chicos habéis interrogado ya a los testigos.

-Si nos falta el escritorcito.

-De él ya me he encargado yo, le he mandado a casa para descansar ya tendremos ocasión de volver a hablar con él.

-Creo que aquí hemos acabado Beckett, ¿Volvemos a comisaría?

-Si creo que si, tenemos que esperar a las pruebas vamos a ver las cámaras de seguridad para ver si se le ve la cara.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de volver pero estoy muy muy cansada no me importaría irme a casa a tomarme un baño caliente y a leer un libro si un libro suyo. Me puso a recoger mis cosas, cuando aparecieron los chicos que venían con los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante y de las calles cercanas al restaurante.

-Chicos os merecéis un descanso así que nos vamos a casa y mañana ya nos encargaremos de ver los videos no tenemos aún los resultados de la escena así que mejor descansamos y mañana vendremos más frescos para estar a tope.

-Gracias jefe nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós chicos.

Estaba a punto de salir en dirección al ascensor cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Gates otra vez, haciéndome pasar a su despacho y ofreciéndome sentarme en la silla de enfrente.

-Inspectora he hablado con el alcalde sobre el caso, tiene miedo por la seguridad del señor Castle.

-Si yo también señor, le he dicho que debería buscar protección privada...

-De eso mismo quería hablarle, el alcalde y el señor Castle han alabado mucho su trayectoria...

-Gracias.

-Y por eso creen que lo mejor para mantener su seguridad es que usted se ocupe de ello.

-¿Qué?

**Gracias por leer espero comentarios, el viernes si no tengo problemas para subir tendréis el capítulo cuatro.**


	4. Capítulo4

**Bueno quiero agradeceros por vuestros comentarios, de verdad mil gracias. Gracias a ello estoy más motivada para escribir la historia. Dentro de poco la historia la cambiaré a M, aunque lo que no les guste leer fics M que no se preocupe estarán avisados y no afectará a la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

POV KATE

-¿Qué?

-si ya sabía que no le iba a gustar pero tenemos que hacerlo lo manda el alcalde y le recuerdo que eso vendría bien para la comisaria, claro que podría negarse pero…

-Pero vamos que tengo que decir que si ¿no?

Joder vaya mierda no puedo creerlo como se puede atreverse a hacerme esto me las va a pagar.

-Váyase a casa a coger lo que necesite y quiero que empiece ahora mismo. Esta es su dirección y suerte detective creo que la va a necesitar.

-La va a necesitar más él señor.

-No lo dudo –dijo riéndose.

Dios y ahora qué hago tengo que ir a casa a recoger unas cosas y tengo que pasar la noche con Richard Castle, dios esta noche y si lo atrapamos, bueno si lo atrapan los chicos porque yo haciendo de niñera para ese escritorcito no voy a poder ayudar mucho puf esto es una pesadilla.

Menos mal que el tráfico era tranquilo sino quizás podía haber tenido un accidente ni siquiera recuerdo como he llegado a casa solo puedo pensar en cien maneras distintas de poder matarle pero no tendría muchas posibilidades de librarme del crimen. Dios maldita llave entra.

-Kate estas bien-dijo Josh. Perfecto había olvidado que estaba aquí que habíamos quedado para una cena espacial, llevamos cuantos un año juntos, puf un año juntos ya.

-Hola Josh, siento lo de la cena pero tengo trabajo y no voy a poder quedarme.

-¿Trabajo? Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Si-le dije mientras me alejaba, necesitaba un poco de espacio para contarle todo.

Me siguió mirando confundido mientras le explicaba que no podía tener una cena con él porque tenía que ir a dormir con mi escritor favorito y que no sabía hasta cuando esto iba tener que estar sucediendo. No hay que decir que se enfadó mucho y que me dejo allí mirando como cerraba la puerta con un porrazo.

No puedo creerlo estaba en la puerta de Richard Castle con una pequeña bolsa donde había metido un par de cambios de ropa, esperando a que me abriera la puerta y cambiara mi vida para siempre.

POV RICK

Estaba haciendo un poco de pasta en mi preciosa cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, dios estaba sudando de los nervios tiene que ser ella. Me limpié con un trapo y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla y allí es taba ella con su pelo recogido en una cola, con una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba perfecta y unos vaqueros desgastados que se le ajustaban desatancando su figura.

-Mirada al frente-dijo.

-EHH si perdón que modales los míos pasa Kate.

-Kate no para ti inspectora Beckett, da acuerdo señor Castle.

-Vale pero a mí me puede llamar Rick o por los menos Castle lo de señor me hace sentir mayor.

-Más mayor querrás decir, dijo sonriendo.

-JaJa, dije yo con ironía pero en ese momento me dio igual que se metiera conmigo, dios esa sonrisa es lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida, a pesar de haber estado allí solo dos segundos, haría lo que fuera para poder volver a verla sonreír.

Bueno esto no creo que haya empezado del todo mal pensé que al abrir la puerta iba a dispararme sin esperar ni siquiera a darle una explicación pero aquí estaba con mi corazón aun latiendo y en este momento con mucha fuerza porque ese culo dios, concéntrate Castle porque si te pilla te mata seguro.

-Señor...

-¡Ejem!

-Vale Castle te puedo preguntar porque me has elegido a mí para hacerle de niñera.

-Pues porque he investigado y he descubierto que eres la mejor.

-La mejor como niñera.

-No no- dije soltando una buena carcajada que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Mire mejor lo dejamos…

-No espera lo siento me han dicho que es la mejor inspectora de toda la ciudad y por eso he decidido que usted se ocupe de mi seguridad.

-Si pero si estoy aquí no podré ayudar en el caso.

-Eres la mejor ¿no? Estoy seguro que podrá hacer las dos cosas. Estaba preparando algo para la cena le apetece comer conmigo.

-No creo que sea correcto.

-O no me vengas con esa no pasa nada, además tendrás que comer de todas forma y tengo comida de sobra para los dos, le prometo que no haré nada malo solo cenar y charla puede preguntarme lo que quiera-ella iba a protestar y levante la mano para hacerla callar- lo que quiera sobre el caso.

-Ok pero solo sobre el caso sino me largaré.

-Perfecto, he hecho espaguetis espero que le gusten.

Fui a terminar de hacer la pasta mientras la detective me ayudaba a preparar la mesa colocando todo en la zona del salón en mi sofá pensé que allí podría estar más relajada y podría estar más tranquila y más abierta a mantener una buena conversación.

-Ka… Beckett- me corregí al ver su cara- esto ya está preparado espero que le guste.

-Gracias.

Cogió un tenedor enrosco con mucha gracia los espaguetis y se lo llevo a la boca haciendo un ruidito muy sexi que me puso a mil, me miró y al ver que lo había oído intento taparse la cara para que no viera como le subían todos los colores.

-¿Esta buena?

-Umm si está muy buena Castle he de reconocer que eres bueno en la cocina.

-Oh un cumplido no está mal- la vi sonreír de nuevo a pensar de sus intentos por ocultármelo.

Comimos el resto de la comido en silencio saboreando la comida y disfrutando del silencia que para nada era incomodo, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, me disculpe y fui a abrir la puerta. No llegue a acercarme lo suficiente cuando Beckett me puso la mano en el pecho alejándome de la puerta, y me quede mirándole extrañado.

-Déjeme a mí que para eso estoy aquí póngase detrás vale.

Asentí con la cabeza y me eche un poco hacia atrás para dejarle paso, miro por la mirilla y me pregunto si esperaba a alguien, le dije que no. De repente del otro lado de la puerta surgió una voz.

-Señor Castle soy yo María la ayudante de la señora Paula.

-¿La conoces?

-Si si es la ayudante de mi representante, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo aquí porque quiere ser escritora y bueno me gusta ayudar.

-Si ya claro.

Abrió la puerta y María se tiró a mis brazos nada más poder entrar, era una chica morena de unos 25 años que tenía muy buenas ideas pero todavía tenía que aprender a desarrollarlas. Yo le tenía un cariño especial pero no como la detective pensaba sino como a una hermana pequeña o como una hija, me gustaba ayudar a los jóvenes escritores porque ellos eran el futuro.

La separe de mi pecho y le pregunte si estaba bien ella me dijo que solo se había asustado cuando había visto en la prensa lo que me había pasado y necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como me encontraba. Estaba tan absorto intentando calmarla que no me di ni cuanta de que la inspectora había desaparecido del salón. Me disculpe con María un momento dándole un vaso de agua para que se relajara y me fui a buscar a la inspectora. La encontré en mi despacho fascinada por mi biblioteca repleta de libros.

**He decidido subir hoy porque no sé cuándo podré disponer de internet, por lo tanto los días que disponga voy a aprovechar para subir.**

**Gracias por leer y comentarios please.**


	5. Capítulo5

**Bueno gracias de nuevo a los que leéis este fanfics gracias porque sin vosotros no tendría sentido estar escribiéndolo. He decidido subir hoy porque el lunes no podré y no sé cuándo podré volver a subir aunque espero que el martes tengáis el capítulo 6. Sin más dilación el capítulo.**

**No soy dueño de los personajes.**

**Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Dios esto es increíble, estoy en el lugar donde nacen todas sus obras, es como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo, rodeado de su olor mezclado con el olor de los libros viejos, todas una habitación repletado de libros toda clase de libros, podría quedarme aquí toda la vida.

-Te gusta-dijo sobresaltándome- lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No, solo no te esperaba tan pronto.

-María está en la cocina tomando un poco de agua solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Si estoy genial- dije con una pisca de sarcasmo.

-Te gustan los libros por lo que he podido ver.

-Bueno me gusta leer en mi tiempo libre.

-Espero que leas mis libros-dijo esperanzado.

-No Castle soy más de Conolly, lo siento.

-Puff- digo suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios- bueno pues ahí no encontrara nada de él pero arriba tengo una biblioteca allí seguro que encontraras alguno.

Una biblioteca dice entonces esto que es, creo que me he equivocado de profesión. Debería subir y disfrutar perdiéndome en el mundo de algunos de aquellos libros pero estaba allí por trabajo y no debía separarme mucho.

-En otra ocasión te recuerdo que estoy aquí por trabajo.

-Bueno deje que me despida de María y le enseño la casa así puede conocerla mejor para vigilarla mejor ¿no?

-No quiero…

-No es molestia me gusta su compañía pero aunque no lo creas me gusta más la tuya.

Dios cuando quería era todo un caballero, tenía que tener ahora mismo todos los colores subido por dios como estoy tan tonta solo está jugando conmigo.

Seguí allí en su despacho observando todo mirando como era su espacio de trabajo. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y cerré los ojos intentando imaginarlo allí en ese mismo lugar poniendo por escrito todas las ideas para escribir una nueva aventura de Derrick Storm.

-¿Estas dormida?-dijo volviendo a sorprenderme.

-No solo descansaba la vista-dije lo más convincente que pude pero vi una sonrisa arrogante en su cara y pensé por un momento que podía leerme la mente.

-Bueno te enseño la casa o no-dijo tras varios segundos en silencio que me parecieron horas que aproveche para ahogarme en sus ojos color azul donde podía ver el mar calmado de un día de verano.

-Si claro-respondí mientras me levantaba y le seguía escalera arriba.

El piso tenía dos baños unos arriba y otro en su dormitorio ambos con una ducha y una bañera donde no pude dejar de pensar en lo que podría disfrutar en ella tumbada en la bañera llena de espuma con velas una copa de vino y un libro, un buen libro, un libro suyo. También tenía dos habitaciones en la parte de arriba que Castle había transformado en un pequeño gym y la otra en una gran biblioteca que tendría alrededor de 2000 libros muy bien colocados en sus respectivas estanterías eso sí que tenía que ser el cielo. Me puso a dar vueltas y vueltas mirando todo lo que podía captar a simple vista era perfecta un lugar donde perderse.

-Te gusta.

-Si Castle tienes una casa fantástica.

-Aún queda la mejor parte-dijo subiendo las cejas y no pude evitar ponerle los ojos.

-Muy gracioso Castle.

-En serio se va haciendo tarde y creo que necesitamos descansar, y si tú también detective.

-Perfecto creo que el sofá de su despacho es muy cómodo.

-No soy un caballero no puedo permitir que duermas en el sofá.

-¿Entonces dónde?

-Podemos compartir…

-Ni lo digas.

-Bueno pues yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Si claro estoy aquí para cuidarte y te dejo dormir en el despacho cuando quiera llegar para salvarte ya estarás muerto.

-Hay un sofá en mi habitación puedo dormí allí.

-Está bien por mí.

Nos fuimos a su habitación y como un caballero me dejo ir al baño antes. Entré en el cuarto de baño y no pude dejar de observar como lo tenía todo colocado en colores oscuros y claros un bonito contraste, y no pude dejar de mirar esa gran bañera que me llamaba a gritos, pero no tenía tanto tiempo así que me di una ducha rápida usando su gel de baño que olía a él cerré los ojos pensando en cómo sería estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y como seria sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y su olor rodeándome no ayudaba mucho. Tenía mucho calor, sentía mucho calor.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me lave los dientes y me seque el pelo, me puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y salí del baño. Y allí estaba él sentado en la cama mirándome de arriba abajo comiéndome con los ojos, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada y sonrojarme.

-Ya es todo tuyo, he cogido una toalla espero que no le importe.

-No sí, quiero decir se me olvido decirle donde podía encontrarlas me alegro de que las hayas encontrado. No tardearé mucho.

-Ok, dije mientras me acercaba a la cama y allí estaba un libro uno de los suyos en la mesilla de noche, me giré y allí estaba mirándome con su sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-Pensé que podrías darle una oportunidad- dijo sonriendo-

-No creo que mejor me leo… -no termine la frase porque empezó a ponerme los morritos de cachorrito y no pude negarme- está bien está bien le daré una oportunidad.

Me sonrió y se giró introduciéndose en el cuarto de baño. Yo me recosté en la cama cogiendo el libro cuando se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la puerta, un grito de júbilo de victoria de Castle, sabía que había ganado este punto.

Al poco tiempo salió con el pelo aún húmedo cayéndole por la frente que le hacía parecer muy sexy, y con unos calzoncillos negros y una camiseta negra con un pico en el cuello y manga corta que dejaba ver sus grandes y fuertes brazos y ese cuello, enfoque Kate, enfoque.

Lo vi tumbarse en el sofá que no parecía muy cómodo la verdad y decidí dejar el libro para otro momento, mire antes de apagar la luz si tenía mi pistola a mano y mi móvil y apague la luz.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches Rick-dije sin corregirme porque estaba demasiada cansada y sabía a pesar de que no podía verlo que estaba allí esa sonrisa suya por toda la cara.

No podía dormir sabiendo que podía pasar algo, que estaba trabajando pero sobre todo no podía dormir porque sabía que estaba ahí tan cerca que podía olerlo y casi sentirlo, estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

**Comentarios please.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Al final he podido subir cambio a M pero no específicamente por este capítulo sino para más adelante y porque no quiero problemas por el lenguaje. Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen **

**Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

-¡Eh eh! Tranquila he sido yo-le dije a la detective que estaba justo a mi lado con la pistola en la mano en posición de disparo.

-Dios Castle que susto me has dado ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Me he caído del sofá, lo siento es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama grande y esto no es que se muy grande la verdad.

Beckett soltó una risita y me echo una mirada queriéndome decir "ya te lo dije" y yo sabía que no iba a estar muy cómodo pero mi educación de caballero andante no podía permitir que fuera ella la que durmiera en el sofá.

-No pasa nada dormiré en el suelo allí seguro que no me caigo.

-Jaja muy gracioso Castle déjalo yo duermo en el sofá.

-No, no puedo permitirlo no podría dormir pensando en que estas durmiendo en ese sofá, ya sé que parece cómodo pero no lo es. Todavía podíamos compartir cama-me echo una mirada como si queriéndome matar-sin nada divertido lo prometo cada uno a su lado.

La mire viéndola como suspiraba dándole vuelta a la idea, bueno por lo menos lo estaba considerando. Aunque le he dicho nada divertido no sé si podré aguantarme sin tocarla durante toda la noche con ella a mi alrededor con su olor introduciéndose en mi cuerpo, casi rozándonos pero sin poder tocarla, dios enfoque Castle, ella no es igual al resto además si quiere estar vivo antes de que atrapen a ese tío ella tiene que estar cerca no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que ella le salvaría.

-Ok pero te juro Castle que si intentas algo…

-No sigas ya se lo que ibas a decir-le dije y le sonreí intentando aligerar el ambiente. Además ya veo que duermes con un arma.

-Si Castle duermo con un arma y siempre puedo decir que te equivoque con un intruso.

-Vale, vale nada de moverme ok, ahora puedo...-dije señalando la cama. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi lado de la cama que era el más alejado de la puerta para que Beckett pudiera estar entre la puerta y yo y siempre ella por delante. Cogí mi almohada me la coloque y me tumbe y espere a que Beckett apagara la luz, esta noche iba a ser muy muy larga.

POV KATE

No sé cómo me he dejado convencer, estoy durmiendo con Richard Castle no puedo creerlo, su olor ya estaba en las sábanas pero ahora ese olor me llegaba aún más profundo. Cerré los ojos e intente dormir.

Me desperté y sentí un cuerpo caliente a mi espalda, se sentía tan bien me sentía protegida, intente disfrutar del momento no quería levantarme. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca. En ese momento todo me vino a la cabeza estaba en casa de Castle, en la cama de Castle y el que estaba en mi espalda no era Josh era Castle. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello y los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron sin poder evitarlo me estaba empezando a sentir muy caliente, dios y él también se había levantado contento podía sentir al pequeño Rick en mis espalda y, dios esto era demasiado. Intente levantarme sin despertarlo, me levante de la cama y lo miré estaba dormido con el pelo desordenado por toda la frente con los ojitos cerrados y los puños cerrados alrededor de la almohada como si estuviera abrazándola como antes lo hacía conmigo. Y allí estaba también su, Kate enfoque vale. Salí corriendo de la habitación aunque estaba disfrutando mucho de verlo dormir no podía dejar de pensar en su erección y eso no ayudaba mucho en pensar solo en ser profesional.

Me puse a hacer el desayuno para los compañeros que estaba fuera y para Castle cuando se despertara, pero fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi teléfono.

-Beckett –conteste.

-Beckett soy Ryan tenemos la imagen del restaurante y como pensábamos no hay nada, en ningún momento las cámaras le cogen sin el pasamontañas.

-Puf hubiera sido demasiado fácil, y en las de las calles más cercanas.

-Lo tenemos subiéndose a un taxi pero tampoco se le ve la cara, pero estamos intentándonos poner en contacto con la compañía de taxi a ver si nos pueden decir donde le dejaron.

-Muy bien chicos cuando tengáis algo me llamáis.

-Claro Beckett, por cierto que tal tu noche con el escritorcito ¿hicisteis una fiesta del pijama?

-Jaja muy gracioso.

Colgué el teléfono sin poder dejar de sonreír los chicos eran increíbles, ellos me hacían el día mucho más leve, más feliz, ellos eran mi familia y siempre lo serían no cambiaría a su equipo para nada. Decidí seguir haciendo el desayuno para cuando Castle se despertara. No tenía muy claro que le gustaría así que hice un poco de todo.

POV RICK

Me desperté cuando el olor de café inundo mi olfato, estaba muy a gusto en la cama pero el café me superaba no podía evitarlo. Lo recordé haber pasado la noche con Beckett y no pude dejar de sonreír como un loco, me estiré y vi que su lado de la cama estaba frío hacía ya bastante que estaba despierta. No pude evitarlo y hundí mi nariz en su almohada para oler su olor había un rastro de olor de mi gel y mi champú pero aún así había un olor particular que era el suyo y al que poco a poco me iba haciendo adicto. A regañadientes decidí levantarme, salí de la habitación y me encontré con la imagen más bonita del mundo a Beckett en mi cocina haciendo el desayuno. Se movía con gran desparpajo entre los plazos y ollas, canturreando alguna canción que no pude distinguir. Me quede fijamente mirándola durante varios segundos queriendo guardar esa imagen en mi retina por si no se volvía a repetir.

-Castle deja de mirarme es espeluznante.

-Dios me asustaste y no te estaba mirando- y allí estaba otra vez poniéndome los ojos- solo pensé que estaba soñando.

Allí estaba otra voz esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y me senté en la isla de la cocina frente a ella. Me puso delante un plato con huevos, tocino y panquetes y una taza de café y empezamos a desayunar en silencios uno frente al otro solo echándonos de vez en cuando alguna mirada y compartiendo alguna sonrisa tímida.

**Comentarios please, las críticas con bienvenidas**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bueno como puedo daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer esta historia. No tenía muchas expectativas sobre ella, pero estoy muy contenta. Gracias a todos y como regalo otro capítulo.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes…**

**Capítulo7**

POV KATE

Acabamos de desayunar y sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos muy bien coordinados lavando los platos y secándolos. Estábamos en un sitio bastante reducido que permitía que me llegase ese olor suyo que me volvía loca y no podía de pensar en él y en mí en su cama desnudo y realización un poco de ejercicio físico. Cuando acabamos Castle se despidió dirigiéndose a su despacho para escribir un poco, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta salto la bomba.

-A por cierto Beckett creo que debes saber lo de la fiesta.

-Fiesta, que fiesta.

-La de mi cumpleaños sabes que es mañana ¿no?-le mire con cara de extrañada sin duda me estaba perdiendo algo- pues eso que siempre celebro una fiesta la noche de mi cumpleaños es decir esta noche.

-¿Qué?

-¿No sabías que era mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, no quiero decir que tiene eso que ver.

-Huy detective ha tenido un desliz si sabe que es mi cumpleaños es de entender que visita mi página web-dijo subiendo las cejas y con esa sonrisa estúpida que me dieron ganas de borrarle de la cara, por supuesto que veía su página web pero claro que no pensaba admitirlo delante de él.

-Claro que no…-dude un poco y creo que lo noto pero no dijo nada-lo leí en su historial a parte de otras cosas interesantes.

-Umm que recuerdos ojala pudiera volver atrás y elegir la poli que me detuviera sin duda eso es lo que cambiaría porque ese poli grasiento no entendió mis explicaciones.

-Jaja muy gracioso- en realidad lo era-pero eso me da igual lo importante es que no pienso permitir que se celebre a aquí ninguna fiesta hasta que atrapemos a ese tipo ok.

-Lo siento detective pero no pienso suspenderla vale estarán aquí la seguridad y tú, confió en ti Beckett.

Vi la sinceridad en su mirada y me dio un vuelco en el corazón como podía confiar tanto en alguien que apenas conocía de hace 24 horas. Quise preguntárselo pero me interrumpió de nuevo el teléfono era Gates espero que tuviera buenas noticias.

-Señor.

-Hola detective quería asegurarme que tenía todo previsto para la seguridad de esta noche en casa del señor Castle.

-Usted lo sabía, me gustaría saber porque no estaba al tanto de esta fiesta cuando soy responsable de la seguridad de Castle.

-Um veo que ya se tutean eso significa que va todo bien, espero que si mejor prefiero no saber mucho, solo quería decirle que tendrá a su disposición a sus dos compañeros también que estarán apoyándole durante la fiesta.

-Señor creo que es muy arriesgado meter aquí a tanta gente podría estar aquí el asesino matarle y ni siquiera saberlo hasta pasado unas horas.

-Tienes razón detective pero aún no ha visto las cosas buenas de esta fiesta, nos dará buena publicidad si todo sale perfecto, tendremos contento al alcalde, y además puede servir de cebo para el sujeto, si aparece estaremos preparados confió en ti detective.

Todo el mundo confía a mi, ahora si confía en mí, vale denme todo la presión del mundo si ya no tenía bastante. Bien quiere que vea las cosas positivas de esta fiesta pues bien lo intentaré pero de momento no veo ninguna, tenía en sus manos la vida de una persona y si las cosas salían mal quizás de unas 60 personas que iban a estar en esa fiesta, mejor que se pusieran manos a la obra para que todo funcionara.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y quedaba poco para que la fiesta diera comienzo acababan de llegar Paula, María y su editora Gina estaban con los camareros organizando las últimas cosas, decidí acercarme a Rick a ver si podía convencerle de que estaba cometiendo un error con la locura de la fiesta.

-Castle estás seguro de lo de la fiesta, todavía estas a tiempo de anularla.

-Solo podría anularla si pasaran dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que tú y yo tuviéramos una fiesta privada-dijo haciendo un movimiento de cejas- o si ese asesino me mata antes de que empiece la fiesta, aunque si eso sucede no me importaría que siguierais con la fiesta, ¿lo harías si me pasara algo?

-Castle no digas tonterías vale no te va a pasar nada.

-Has visto entonces porque preocuparse si estas tan segura como yo de que no va a pasar nada.

-No sé no me gusta tentar a la suerte.

-A mí sí me gusta jugar, bueno y en cuanto a la fiesta privada.

-Castle- le reñí.

-Vale pues entonces ves preparándote para la fiesta.

-Ya estoy preparada.

-No tienes que ponerte un vestido o algo más bonito.

-Am no te gusto a si Castle.

-A mi me gustas de todas las formas posible créeme Kate-sonreí antes sus ocurrencias.

Dieron a la puerta y me dirigía a abrirla para encontrarme con los chicos allí en la puerta sonriéndome intentando provocarme pero yo no estaba ahora para sus tonterías les deje pasar y les ordene que dieran una vuelta por la casa para que vigilasen bien todas las ventanas y cada rincón de la casa no quería que nada se me escapase de las manos. Para ello todos los invitados fueron cacheados, aunque algunos no lo tomaron muy bien era obligatorio pasar por ese trámite antes de entrar en la casa no quería correr riesgos.

La casa enseguida empezó a llenarse de gente y me reuní con los chicos para saber si habían visto algo raro o si les resultaba alguien sospechoso.

-Chicos como va todo.

-Bien muy entretenido la verdad-dijo Ryan.

-Si mucho-dijo Espo-puedo hacerte una pregunta Beckett.

-Suelta.

-Como ha sido dormir con el escritorcito.

-De que estas hablando.

-Bueno solo hay una habitación con una cama de matrimonio así que supuse…

-Pues supusiste mal vale dormí en el sofá de su despacho vale-le dije mientras le solté un fuerte golpe en el hombre que consiguió sacarle un gritito a Espo.

-¡Ay! Vale lo siento jefe.

-En vez de ser tan chismosos mejor haced vuestro trabajo y cuidar de que nadie se cuele y que no pase nada raro ok.

POV RICK

Esto es increíble me encantan las fiesta y más si yo soy el protagonista. Eran las 11.30 ya quedaba poco para mi cumpleaños, 40 ya pero me sentía como un adolescente, aún me sentía muy pero que muy joven. Había mucha chicas guapas, pero yo solo tenía ojos para una, la veía allí con su pantalón vaquero y una siempre camiseta pero aun así era la mujer más guapa de la sala. Estaba mirando fijamente cuando alguien me toco el brazo llamando mi atención.

-Hola Rick.

-Hola María esta mi guapa esta noche bueno siempre lo estas.

-Dios Rick siempre tan galante-dijo sonrojándose.

-Hola soy Jon-dijo un hombre que hasta ese momento ni me había fijado en él-soy el novio de María.

-Encantado-le dije ofreciéndole la mano la cual me apretó con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto.

-Solo queríamos felicitarte ya sabemos que cuando lleguen las doce será imposible y no podía irme sin felicitarte Rick.

-Muchas gracias María-le dije apretándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se despidieron de mí y volví sin darme cuenta a buscarla con la mirada pero no podía verla por ningún lugar me daba igual el resto de los invitados sus regalos y sus felicitaciones el regalo que más me gustaría por lo que cambiaría todo sería un beso de ella con eso sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

POV ASESINO

Lo que daría por hacerlo en este momento, por matarlo con mis propias manos y quitarle esa cara de chulo de la cara, sabía que no podía hacerlo aquí estaba rodeado de genta y seguro que estaba por aquí esa policía que no se separaba de él seguramente ni para ir al baño. Seguro que se la estaba tirando, lo odio no entiendo como con solo una mirada tiene a todas las chicas babeando detrás de él y con las bragas por los suelos. Ese escritorcito no respetaba nada ni siquiera que esa chica estuviera ocupada pero me las pagará señor Castle no lo dudes me las pagarás y disfrutaré mucho de ese momento, créeme que lo disfrutaré.

**Se agradecen las críticas y comentarios, gracias**

**xxoo**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que sigan aumentando el número de lectores. La historia la tengo casi escrita y constará de 15 o 16 capítulos según como vaya viendo, espero que la sigáis leyendo hasta el final y no decepcionaros. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Había acabado la fiesta todas las personas ya habían salido por la puerta solo quedaban Paula, Gina y dos de los escritores amigos de Castle, así que decidí que lo mejor era despedir a los chicos para que fueran a descansar un poco ya que mañana tenían que seguir pateando la ciudad preguntando a toda la gente que pudiera darnos algo para poder atraparlo. Eran las 2.00 de la mañana y estaba un poco cansada necesitaba que todo acabara para poder irme a dormir un poco. Había estado en tensión durante toda la noche vigilando cada movimiento ni si quiera había podido felicitar al cumpleañero que ahora estaba en la puerta despidiendo a los últimos invitados. Lo vi cerrando la puerta y lanzar un suspiro, tenía cara de cansado después de todo parece que le edad estaba empezando a pasarle factura.

-Dios estoy muy cansado.

-Es que ya eres un viejo Castle.

-Déjame unos minutos y te demuestro que no soy un viejo.

-Solo unos minutos, has visto ya ni siquiera tienes aguante.

-Jaja muy graciosa detective, mejor cambiemos de tema donde está mi regalo.

-Tu regalo ¿Qué regalo?

-El tuyo.

-O perdón no sabía que tenía que traer uno-le dije intentando coquetear.

-Bueno me conformaré con un besito-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y me ponía morritos. Parecía un payaso. Pero un payaso muy adorable. Pensé que por un beso de nada no iba a cambiar nada, me acerque a él cerrando la poca distancia que había entre los dos.

PI PI sonó mi móvil haciéndome retroceder, Castle abrió los ojos y puso carita de perrito abandonado pero había pasado el momento. Miré mi móvil y vi que era un mensaje de Josh me disculpe y me refugie en el baño escondiéndome de él y de lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca.

Cogí el móvil y abrí el mensaje** Kate siento lo de antes, me voy a Haití dos semanas pero me gustaría que habláramos cuando volviese, ten cuidado te quiero.** Dios me sentía tan mal, tan culpable en este momento ni por un momento había pensado en Josh y era su novio, bueno después de la discusión no sabía que pensar pero él no lo había dudado ni un momento. No podía hacerle esto a Josh, aunque no lo quisiese esperaría a que volviese y hablarían y ya decidirían aunque no creía que tuvieran mucho futuro.

Salí del baño y allí estaba Castle ya con su ropa de dormí puesta y esperando para entrar en el baño le deje pasar y mientras decidí ponerme cómoda lo más rápido posible antes de que Castle saliera.

POV RICK

Ese casi beso había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, por dios que me estaba pasando que estaba siendo del Richard Castle de los periódicos, en dos días y sin pretendérselo la detective lo había cambiado y ahora se sentía como un hombre enamorado, enamorado no no puede estar enamorado.¿ Podría estar enamorado? Daba igual ella tenía novio y antes había tenido la oportunidad de decidir y le había decidió por él, por su novio.

Salí del baño y la detective ya estaba tumbada en la cama dormida o haciéndose la dormida daba igual el momento había pasado y él había perdido su oportunidad. Se tumbó en su lado de la cama y apagó la luz.

Estaba totalmente dormido cuando sentí que algo se movía en la cama, demasiado me estaban golpeando, abrí los ojos y la detective no paraba de moverse y emitía pequeños sonidos como si estuviera hablando pero no le entendía nada. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla no sabía que hacer pero decidí que lo mejor era despertarla se veía que estaba sufriendo y no podía verla sufrir.

-Kate Kate-le dije mientras le empujaba un poco con el brazo para intentar despertarla, pero de forma suave porque no quería despertarla de golpe y que se asustara.

Seguía igual no conseguía que se despertará la pesadilla debía de ser muy fuerte y estaba atrapada en ella volví a llamarla un poco más fuerte y Kate se despertó de golpe incorporándose en la cama. Estaba sudando y muy agitada le corrían las lágrimas por la cara, se quedó así durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Cuando se relajó y se dio cuanta donde estaba se secó las lágrimas e intento levantarse para esconderse de mí, le cogí por el brazo para pararle.

-Castle suéltame vale quiero estar sola.

-Kate por favor habla conmigo vale estaba muy asustado.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla Castle nunca has tenido una.

-Pues supongo pero Kate estabas temblando y gritabas y llorabas vale, no me gusta ver a nadie así, no me gusta verte así.

Me miró a los ojos y vi cómo se relajaba veía sinceridad en mis ojos y en mis palabras, suspire y espere a ver su siguiente movimiento. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y se tumbó de nuevo se colocó mirando hacia el techo. Pasamos unos minutos en silencios hasta que la detective quiso acabar con él.

-Soñaba con mi madre, murió asesinada hace diez años-iba a decirle que lo sentía pero ella me interrumpió poniéndome la mano encima de la mía y cubriéndomela- fue apuñalada en una callejón un día de navidad cuando había quedado con mi padre y conmigo para cenar, mi padre y yo nos entretuvimos un poco por el camino porque yo quería pararme para comprarle a mi madre un regalo, no dejo de pensar en si-envolví mi mano con la suya y le dio un apretón para que supiese que estaba allí con ella para tranquilizarla-si hubiéramos llegado antes quizás. Desde ese día he tenido pesadillas sobre ese día de cómo casi llegaba a salvar a mi madre pero nunca puedo conseguirlo.

-Por eso te hiciste policía ¿por lo que le paso a tu madre?

-No si, bueno me hice policía para conseguir atrapar al asesino de mi madre.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Si hace poco, pero eso no ha impedido que continúen las pesadillas, lo siento Castle no quería molestarte.

-Kate no te disculpes vale tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo. Le dije y volvía a apretarle la mano para darle mi apoyo.

Se giró y nos pusimos cara a cara nos miramos a los ojos y vi agradecimientos en su mirada y como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. La vi acercarse a mí y nuestras caras se quedaron a solos unos centímetros el uno del otro. No pude evitar mirar sus labios y cuando volvía mirar sus ojos tenían una sonrisa en su cara que hizo que se dibujará otra mayor en la mía. Sin ni siquiera darme tiempo ni a parpadear, Kate cerró la pequeña distancia y me besó un besó leve, solo un roce de nuestros labios pero no pude dejar de sonreír como un tonto, me dio incluso vergüenza de estar así solo con un pequeño beso pero cuando la mire vi esa misma expresión en su cara.

-Buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches Kate.

Y dormimos pegados el uno al otro y con una sonrisa brillante en la cara durante todo la noche.

**Espero que os haya gustado para mí ha sido el más bonito de escribir, espero sus críticas **

**XXOO**

**PD: mi twitter tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Un poco triste por la falta de comentarios no sé si no os gustó el capítulo o es que habéis dejado de leer, espero que no porque con vuestros comentarios me ayudáis a seguir escribiendo. Bueno quiero deciros que el lunes no podré subir así que hasta el martes no podré volver a subir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Sentí como algo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz intenté apartarlo pero estaba demasiado cansado hasta para mover la mano, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la causante de mis cosquillas. Kate estaba acostado de lado, estábamos cara a cara estaba profundamente dormida, me gustaba ver como subía y bajaba su pecho de forma tranquila. Tenía el pelo desordenado y uno de sus rizos era el causante de haberme despertado. Pase mis dedos suavemente por su cara apretándole un mechón y metiéndose detrás de la oreja, y verla así dormida plácidamente fue la cosa más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Se veía tan feliz que no quise despertarla. Me levanté dispuesto para hacerle el desayuno. Me quité la camiseta del pijama para cambiarme y me tiraron los puntos, ese herida que había olvidado durante los dos últimos días, ella provocaba eso en mí hacia que me olvidara de cualquier cosa, podía caerse el techo encima de nosotros y no darme ni cuenta. Me giré y allí estaba Kate mirándome, vi en su mirada alegría sorpresa y miedo, el mismo miedo que sentía yo en este momento de no saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos pero ilusionado y feliz de poder vivir cada segundo que pase con ella.

-Hey-le saludé.

-Hey-me dijo con una sonrisa que me eclipso y en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de duda, no podía dejar que pensará y llegara a la conclusión de que había sido un error, así que me acerque a ella y le di un beso suave en su boca, me separé lo justo para ver que esa dudas habían desaparecidos, volvía besarla juntando nuestros labios de forma tentativa, dejando que nuestro labios fueran conociéndose poco a poco, el beso empezó a aumentar y se volvió más apasionado. Kate puso sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca y me atrajo hacia abajo para profundizar más el beso, hice un mal movimiento y los puntos volvieron a tirarme me aleje a la vez que deje escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-Si solo es la herida.

-Déjame vértela- se acercó me quitó el apósito que tenía y me hizo volver a gemir al tirar del él para poder despegarlo- esto está infectado Castle ¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que te lo curaste por última vez?

-Pues desde que me lo curo el paramédico-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Dios Castle esto te lo tienes que curar mínimo una vez al día para que no se te infecte. Donde tienes un botiquín.

-En el baño creo la verdad es que no suelo usarlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, apareció unos segundos después con todo lo necesario para poderme curar la herida y volver a taparla. Cogió un algodón y alcohol y lo acercó a mi herida.

-Esto puede doler- me digo mientras me aplicaba el algodón sisee un poco por el dolor intente reprimir un gritito- lo siento ya saben los que dicen si duele significa que está funcionando.

-Si claro pues entonces creo que está funcionando- y ella soltó una risita por mi comentario.

-Vale ahora solo tengo que ponerte el apósito de nuevo y estará ya bien.

Me tapó la herida y dejó que sus dedos rodearan la herida como una pequeña caricia que me llegó al alma, le miré a los ojos y con mi mirada esperaba estar diciéndole todo lo que quería decirle aunque no sabía si eso era posible, pero algo le llegó porque me dio una sonrisa de esas que me roban el alma, y se levantó despacio dejando un leve beso en mis labios. No sabía lo que teníamos y estaba claro que íbamos a tener que hablar en algún momento de lo que significaba todo aquello pero en este momento me conformaba con lo que me estaba dando, con lo que los dos en este momento podíamos dar.

Nos arreglamos y decidimos salir a desayunar en un bar cercano no nos queríamos alejar pero necesitamos salir de esas paredes porque si no, no dejaría que saliera de la cama. Bajamos por el ascensor lanzándonos de vez en cuando tímidas miradas, cuando salimos del edifico y tras saludar a los agentes que allí se apostaban nos dirigimos hacia una terraza muy cercana donde podríamos desayunar tranquilos. Nos sentamos el uno junto al otro rozándose nuestras piernas, nos miramos y nos sonreíamos disfrutando de esto nuevo que estábamos viviendo.

El camarero llegó y pedimos nuestro desayuno, un desayuno muy completo con tostadas, huevos revueltos, tortitas zumo y por supuesto café. Compartimos el desayuno entre risas y mucha mucha complicidad. Estábamos tan absortos el uno del otro que no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de nosotros hasta que no nos llamaron la atención.

-Hola Rick-dijo María acercándose para saludarnos.

-Hola María ¿Qué tal? -Dije levantándome y dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

Se quedó mirándonos como si supiera que algo había cambiado en la relación entre la detective y yo, como si estuviera en el aire como si cualquiera que supiera mirar supiera que nada importaba a nuestro alrededor cuando estábamos juntos, podía ser porque a pesar de estar María presente no podía dejar de mirar y sonreír a Kate, me era imposible. De repente sonó el móvil de Kate, y se levantó disculpándose para ir a recoger la llamada. Nos quedamos María y yo solos y le invite a sentarse y pidió un café y empezamos a entablar una conversación sin ninguna sustancia, hasta que realizó la pregunta que desde que llegó le estaba rondando la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-¿Qué?-dijo haciéndome un poco el tonto.

-La detective te gusta Rick y a ella también le gustas solo hay que mirarle como te mira.

-Es extraordinaria como no iba a gustarme.

-Se nota que te gusta y no como a las demás me alegro mucho por ti de verdad- se levantó sonriendo y me dio un abrazo se incorporó me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído-cuídala Rick puede ser la definitiva.

Se largó de la misma forma que había venido sin apenas darnos cuenta de su presencia, pero esas últimas palabras que me dijo me dejaron pensando, nunca había pensado pasar el resto de mi vida con nadie a pesar de todo lo que había vivido con las otras mujeres con las que había estado no sabía cuánto iba a durar pero sabía que no era para siempre, siempre pensé que no era el tipo de para siempre pero ahora mismo mientras la miraba como se acercaba y me sonreía lo supe ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

POV ASESINO

Allí estaba tan tranquilo rodeado de chicas como siempre, era un playboy que utilizaba a todas las chicas y luego las tiraba después de usarla, tenía que aprender a tratar a las mujeres, tenía que acabar con él y ya había decidido el momento y el lugar iba a hacerlo sufrir, hasta la muerte.

**Cualquier crítica o comentario es muy bien recibido.**

**XXOO**


	10. Capítulo10

**Bueno quería daros las gracia por vuestro apoyo de verdad que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo por eso seguramente amplíe un poco la historia llegando a los 17 o 18 con epílogo, y quien sabe a lo mejor la seguiré no sé porque tengo otra idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza y no quiero ponerme a ella hasta que acabe esta.**

**Este capítulo es M hacia mediados de capítulo tranquilo que estaréis avisados por si alguno no le gusta ese tipo de rango no afectará a la historia pero tenéis que leer al menos el principio. Es mi primer fics por lo tanto también es lo primero M que escribo espero que os guste.**

**No me pertenecen los personajes…**

**Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Miré hacia la mesa y allí estaban María y Rick muy juntitos ella parecía como si estuviera diciéndole algo en confidencia. Se despidió con la mano y desapareció, me intrigaba que podía a ver pasado entre ellos por un momento sentí celos, celos de esa niña que según Castle era como una hija para él pero no pude evitarlo sentí celos por primera vez en mi vida. Cuando volví a mirarlo ahí estaba sonriéndome y no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa, era tan guapo cuando sonreía, dios esto que estaba sintiendo me daba miedo pero se sentía tan bien.

Me acerque y el me sujetó por la mano acercándome hacia él. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y me senté en mi silla cerquita de él. Tenía que hablarle de la llamada no sé si le iba a gustar pero yo no podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

-Castle la llamada era sobre el caso.

-¿Lo han atrapado?

-No y han pasado ya más de 48 horas así que no puedo seguir aquí, para ellos estoy perdiendo el tiempo si ya hubiera querido hacer algo lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Creo que volverá a intentarlo solo se está preparando, pero no puedo hacer nada más creo que deberías de verdad contratar a alguien Castle.

-Vamos a casa y allí hablamos vale.

Asentí con la cabeza sabía que esta conversación no había acabado y lo peor es que esa nos llevaría a otra que ya no podíamos alargar más la conversación teníamos sobre nosotros. En cómo iba a continuar esto si de verdad había alguna posibilidad de que fuera a funcionar. Yo aún tenía que solucionar las cosas con Josh aunque sucediera lo que sucediera entre Rick y yo, lo de Josh estaba acabado, acabado desde antes de empezar y eso lo sabíamos él y yo aunque ambos nos intentamos engañar pero ningún de los dos puso todo lo que podía para solucionarlo ni podíamos ya, ya que yo por lo menos cuando empecé con él no estaba preparada para una relación, no sé si ahora lo estoy pero si sé que quiero intentarlo aunque no sé qué pensará él. Fuimos agarrados de la mano todo el camino dándonos caricias y algún que otro besos sin impórtanos el resto del mundo, sabía que no era profesional pero en realidad ya no era mi caso y tenía el día libre a sí que pensaba disfrutarlo a tope con él y arreglar todo lo que tuviéramos que arreglar. Entramos en su casa y nos dirigimos juntos al sofá. Él se sentó en el sofá y tiró de mi mano haciéndome caer encima de él, me senté a horcajadas sobre él mirándonos a los ojos y sonriéndonos, pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello y apoye mi cara en su cuello abrazándole.

-Um estoy muy a gusto así.

-Yo también-dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Rick en cuanto a lo de antes necesite que me prometas que vas a buscar a alguien...

-Shh, te lo prometo pero ahora no hablemos de eso vale, tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros, y tengo una lectura pequeña esta noche seguido por un pequeño coctel y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Como mi acompañante Kate no como guardaespaldas.

-En serio- le dije extrañada sacando mi cabeza de su cuello.

-Si me haría mucha ilusión.

-Bueno no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Eso déjamelo a mí vale.

-Umm-le dije mientras le besaba-porque no vemos una peli.

-En serio eso es lo que quieres hacer en nuestro tarde- dijo subiendo las cejas.

Le di un manotazo en el brazo mientras me reía como una adolescente enamorada, enamorada, esa era la palabra que definía mi estado. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él, tenía que aclararlo todo.

-Rick tenemos que hablar.

-Buh no me gusta esa frase.

-No no es malo, solo quiero definir esto-le dije mientras nos señalaba a ambos con la mano.

-A nosotros, bien que quieres saber.

-Que, qué significa para ti, porque si soy como las demás para ti yo...

-Shh! Ni se te ocurra decirlo vale, Kate no sé qué es lo que siento por ti vale pero nunca me he sentido así, nunca y no puedo evitarlo no puedo ni quiero separarme de ti ni un momento lo sentí desde el primer minuto que te vi por eso estas aquí Kate porque necesitaba una excusa para estar a tu lado.

Le miré a los ojos y solo podía ver verdad en su mirada, mis ojos empezaron a empeñarse, y una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, su mano limpió mi mejilla recogiendo la lágrima, sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad y que yo sentía lo mismo.

-Me alegró mucho de que decidieras hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti pero aún tengo algunas cosas que solucionar.

-Sobre Josh…

-Si sobre él y sobre mi misma tengo algunas cosas que superar para poder estar bien en una relación Castle pero creo que tú puedes ayudarme.

-¿Si?-dijo ilusionado, asentí con la cabeza y le besé suavemente.

**A partir de aquí es M para el que no le guste leer este tipo rango**

Empezamos a besarnos más apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas empezaron un duelo en él que no habría un ganador, nos separamos para recuperar la respiración, nos miramos y había amor. Volví a besarle despacio saboreando el momento quería recordar todo. Él fue bajando poco a poco besando mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar, clavo sus dientes haciéndome chillar, empecemos ambos a reírnos como dos locos. Me sujetó la camiseta dispuesto a levantarla pero no lo hizo, levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso, asentí con la cabeza y fue levantándomela lentamente y sacándomela por la cabeza. Se quedó mirándome con cariño, amor y con deseo mucho deseo, que ya podía sentir justo debajo de mí, haciendo presión donde más lo necesitaba. Bajó la mirada a mi pecho todavía dentro de mi sujetador negro de encaje, que en este momento alegraba de haberme puesto por la mañana. Bajo sus labios fijándose en mi pequeña cicatriz cerca de mi pecho, iba a preguntar pero le interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en la boca, haciéndole silenciar, volvió a bajar la mirada y depositó un beso allí entre mis peños justo encima de mi cicatriz. Pasó sus dedos por encima del encaje de mi sujetador haciéndome que el rocé me volviera loca, sacando un gemido de mi boca que no pude reprimir, eso hizo que se le pusiera una sonrisa de engreído en la cara, bajó su labios presionándolos sobre mi abdomen, chupo con fuerza dejándome allí una señal que al día siguiente seguiría allí seguro. Bajo sus manos por mi cuerpo, apretándola fuerte contra mis costados me sujetó con sus fuertes brazos y me llevó a la habitación. Me depositó encima de la cama y él se tumbó encima de mí sentir su peso encima me hacía perder la razón le beso con fuerzas con mucha gana, y antes de separarme el mordí el labio inferior hasta que le hice sangrar, él soltó un gruñido y se separó cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron aparecía que nos íbamos a quemar. Levanté su camiseta por la cabeza con ayuda suya, a allí estaba su torso no era musculado pero tenía un torso fuerte que podía llevarme a la locura, le volví besar antes de que él se levantó se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse su pantalón, yo estaba tumbado en la cama me apoyé en mis codos para verlo, cuando acabó con el suyo empezó con el mío tuve que ayudarle levantando un poco para que pudiera sacármelo. Me quedó con mi sujetador y unas pequeñas bragas de encaje que hacían un conjunto perfecto, el llevaba un bóxer color negro que le quedaba de muerte. Me senté en la cama y puse mis manos en su estómago y empecé a bajarlas llevándome conmigo sus bóxer y liberarlo, lo que decían era verdad estaba muy bien dotado, me quedé mirándola con deseo. Cuando lo miré a los ojos allí estaba sonriéndome.

-Te gustas lo que ves-me dijo el muy arrogante- porque a mí me encanta lo que veo-le sonríe-i y me di cuenta de su herida aún fresca en su estómago- no te preocupes por eso-dijo viendo la preocupación en mi cara.

Tiré de su brazo tumbándole encime de mi empezó a besarme el cuello mientras me desabrochaba el sujetador, llevó su boca a uno de mis pezones mordiéndolo y chupando haciendo que arqueara mi espalda buscando su presión, le puse la mano en su pelo tirándole insistiéndole a que continuara. Con una de sus manos me acariciaba el otro pecho y con la otra me acariciaba el costado, después fue bajando hasta introducirla dentro de mis bragas ya mojadas.

-Dios Kate estas tan mojada.

-Rick te necesito.

Me miró a los ojos me bajó las bragas quitándomela por las piernas volvió a colocarse encima de mí y me penetraba despacio mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos con amor. Cuando ya me había adaptado a su tamaño empezó a moverse primero despacio y luego más rápido encontrándonos ambos en nuestras embestida, notaba que estaba muy cerca necesitaba liberarme, me besó el cuello mordiéndome, mientras aceleraba las embestida hasta que me hizo venir con el mayor orgasmos que había tenido en la vida.

Cuando conseguí volver en mi abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él con esa sonrisa, lo noté aún erecto dentro de mí y sabía que él aún no se había liberado, le agarre con mis piernas hasta que nos volcamos quedando yo encima de él.

-Ahora te toca a ti Rick.

Le besé los labios suavemente quedándole con ganas de más, me levanté y empezó a moverme en círculos y después arriba y abajo veía como empezaba a flaquear, se levantó juntando nuestros pechos cambiando el ángulo de entrada y haciéndonos gemir a ambos seguimos moviéndonos mientras nos besamos note que iba a volver a correrme y necesitaba que él viniera conmigo en esta ocasión. Apreté fuerte cada vez más rápido hasta que sentí como se liberaba dentro de mí haciendo que volviera a correrme de nuevo. Me deje caer sin fuerza encima de sus pecho nos abrazamos fuerte dejándonos llevar por el cansancio y cayendo dormidos abrazados.

**A sido el capítulo más difícil para escribir por el momento espero sus críticas y comentarios.**

**XXOO**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Siento la tardanza pero estos días no he dispuesto de internet para poder subir los capítulos, pero he aprovechado para acabar la historia que constarán de 17 capítulos más un epílogo, espero que os guste. Sé que soy un poco pesado con lo de los comentarios pero es la única manera de saber que os sigue gustando la historia y de conocer mis errores para futuras historias. Ya tengo una idea para una nueva y empezaré a escribir ya pero no empezaré a subirla hasta que no acabe con esta porque se merece toda mi atención por el momento ya os iré contando más adelante para ver si os interesa. Bueno solo me queda daros las gracias por seguir ahí, y sin más preámbulos.**

**No soy dueño de los personajes…**

**Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Me desperté sintiendo un peso sobre mi brazo, empecé a abrir los ojos y me encontré con Kate abrazada fuertemente a mi torso y con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sonreí ante esa vista y con los recuerdos de lo que hacía apenas unas horas había sucedido. Kate empezó a despertarse removiéndose hasta abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los míos. Nos sonreímos y nos quedamos mirando durante un rato hasta que ella apartó la mirada avergonzada. Le cogí por la barbilla para levantársela y pose mis labios en los suyos.

-Hola.

-Hola-me dijo sonriéndome.

-Ha sido increíble.

-Si-dijo con timidez, toda la timidez que no mostró horas antes.

Empecé a besarle la empuje hasta que su espalda estaba apoyada en el colchón y me puse encima de ella empecé a besarle el cuello sacándole algún que otro gemido, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por nuestro estómagos gruñendo. Empezamos a reírnos ambos con mucha naturalidad, me aparté de ella.

-Mejor voy a pedir algo para comer ¿que te apetece?

-Chino.

-Chino- me puse mis pantalones y salí de la habitación para coger el teléfono y llamar.

Estaba hablando por teléfono cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi loft y apareció una cabeza pelirroja con un gran bolso y un vestido muy colorido, eso solo podía significar que había vuelto.

-Hola Richard.

-Hola mama, estoy pidiendo comida te quedas.

-Si claro-dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Si comida para tres si vale gracias.-dije al teléfono.

-¿Para tres?, tenemos visita Richard.

-Oh! Si madre tenemos visita-dije en el mismo momento en que vi a Kate saliendo de la habitación.

-Oh! Perdón molesto- se disculpó mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-No, Kate ella es mi madre, se me olvidó hablarte de ella.

-De verdad como pudiste olvidarte de tu madre no tienes consideración hijo, aunque si buen gusto- dijo mientras saludaba de forma cariñosa a Kate con un abrazo- espero que al menos te haya tratado bien, porque cariño yo te enseñe buenos modales.

-Ja, madre Kate es policía.

-En que lio te has metido ahora hijo.

-Pues-dije mientras le señalaba mi herida.

-Dio Richard ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Madre, ¿dónde has estado para no enterarte de nada?.

Le empecé a hacer un resumen de todo lo que había pasado mientras Kate para dejarnos espacio decidió irse a duchar. Tras contarle todo empezamos a hablar de Kate y le pedí ayuda para el traje que Kate tenía que llevar para esa misma noche, decidió que ella se ocuparía. Me preguntó por Kate y por lo que sentía y en ese preciso momento aprovecho Kate para volver a entrar.

-Bueno yo tengo que salir a hacer unas compras chicos os dejo- me dijo mi madre mientras me giñaba el ojo.

Cuando mi madre se fue me acerqué a Kate por detrás y le empecé a masajear los músculos de los hombros la veía tensa. Empezó a relajarse apoyándose en mi pecho y le abracé por detrás.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, por cierto me podías avisar de que vivías aún con tu madre.

-No vivo con mi madre ella vive conmigo.

-Y cuál es la diferencia- se empezó a reír mientras le hacía cosquillas. Se retorcía sin poder parar de reír.

-Para, para.

-Vale pero nada gracioso sobre ese tema- le dije mientras la giraba le agarré por la cintura y le di un beso que empezó a calentarse. ¡Din dong! Sonó el timbre.

-Grr- gruñí- voy a ir a abrir la puerta será la comida.

Abrí la puerta pagué al chico y le di una buena propina, preparamos la mesa y nos disponemos a comer. Metimos lo sobrante en el horno para cuando mi madre viniera aunque estaba seguro que no vendría a comer muy temprano. Comimos entre besos y caricias y mantuvimos una conversación amena para poder ir conociéndonos más a fondo. Estuvimos bastante tiempo comiendo, cuando terminamos y recogimos todos Kate cogió un libro y se relajó en el sofá leyendo mientras yo me fui a mi despacho a escribir un rato necesitaba escribir unas cuantas ideas que no me dejaban de rondar por la cabeza y necesitaba escribirlas en cualquier sitio.

POV KATE

Estaba leyendo aunque no lograba concentrarme sabía que él estaba allí sentado a solo unos pasos de donde estaba yo creando una de sus historias y eso me excitaba y me pedía ir allí, daría cualquier cosa por saber que estaba escribiendo. Sobre las 6 ya estaba cansada de leer puse la televisión y en ese momento dieron en el timbre.

-Rick el timbre-no me contestaba así que insistí- Castle la puerta- me levanté me dirigí al despacho me asomé a la puerta y allí estaba él todo concentrado escribiendo, así que decidí ir yo a abrir.

-Entrega para Kate Beckett-dijo un mensajero con una caja en sus manos.

-Si soy yo.

-Firme aquí, bien es todo suyo gracias.

-Gracias.

Fui hacia el salón con la caja en la mano no sabía si debía abrirlo o llamar a los artificieros pero si fuera por Rick lo hubiera puesto a su nombre ¿no?

-Ábrelo Kate a que esperas- me dijo Rick justo detrás de mí a la vez que me abrazaba por la espalda besándome justo debajo de la oreja.

Lo abrí y descubrí un precioso vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaría justo por encima de la rodilla, tenía un pequeño escote y una apertura en la espalda muy bonito, me encantaba.

-Es para esta noche, estarás preciosa con él Kate serás la más guapa del evento, que digo del evento de la ciudad, del país del…-me giré haciéndole callar con un beso corto.

-Gracias Rick es precioso, como…

-Mi madre ella lo ha elegido, y debo darles las gracias porque vas a estar increíble con él Kate.

Me beso y yo le devolví el beso con fuerza, nos empezamos acariciar y a besar hasta que necesitamos separarnos para poder respirar. En ese momento volvió a sonar la puerta y entró Marta como un huracán.

-Oh! Ya veo que os ha gustado- nos miramos y asentimos los dos con una sonrisa en la cara- bien pues creo que deberíais ir preparando para la fiesta sino no vais a estar preparados y no deberíais hacerlos esperar demasiado.

Le di las gracias y salí disparada para prepararme dándome un baño con espuma que tanto había deseado desde que llegue, con mucha tranquilidad y luego empecé a maquillarme y a prepararme el pelo para tener solo que ponerme el vestido.

POV RICK

Estaba ya arreglado con un traje azul oscuro y una de mis camisas azules ya que quería que fuéramos a juego, le esperaba en la cocina y estaba muy nervioso sabía que íbamos a ser la sensación de la fiesta cualquiera que fuera con ella al lado tenía que ser la envidia de todas las fiesta era extraordinaria y estaba conmigo, iba a ir más orgulloso que en toda mi vida. En ese momento mi madre decidió hacer su entraba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Te gusta verdad Richard.

-Si madre mucho- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-A mí también así que cuídala.

-Sabes eres la segunda persona que me lo pide en estos dos días.

Mantuvimos una pequeña conversación animada como las que siempre mantenía con mi madre, era muy excéntrica pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, daba los mejores consejos de mundo y no sabría qué haría sin ella.

-Dios Darling estas increíble- dijo mi madre mirando justo detrás de mí, me giré despacio para encontrarme con Kate justo allí detrás de mí con ese vestido que le quedaba como un guante, su pelo ondulado cayéndole por sus hombros.

-Kate estas…

-El escritor sin palabras no me lo puedo creer-dijo mientras soltaba una risita a la que se le unió mi madre.

-Vale será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que os juntéis para reíros más de mí.

-Eres muy fácil Richard.

-Jaja madre- le dije mientras le daba un beso y agarraba a Kate por la espalda y la guiaba fuera de casa.

**Gracias por leer**

**Comentarios.**

**XXOO**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Quería agradecer a la gente que se está sumando nueva por seguir esta historia, y por supuesto a la gente que está desde el primer día por continuar este camino conmigo. He resubido el capítulo porque a mí me daba problemas no siempre me aparecía y por si acaso a vosotros tampoco he decidido volver a subirlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Caminamos hacia el ascensor, Castle tenía su mano justo en mi baja espalda justo donde mi vestido tenía una apertura, y me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en esto momento no podía soportar. Fuimos así hasta que bajamos a la calle y allí nos esperaba una limosina negra muy elegante, le miré formulando una pregunta sin palabras y me encontré como repuesta una sonrisa y un pequeño empujón para que avanzara. El chófer se acercó para abrirnos la puerta pero Rick le negó con la mano y me abrió el mismo la puerta para dejarme pasar. Era muy espaciosa podrían caber unas diez personas pero solo íbamos Rick y yo solos.

-Ey! Estas bien- me preguntó.

-Umm solo un poco abrumada, todo esto es necesario para ir a una lectura.

-No-dijo mientras me sonreía- solo quería darte lo mejor.

-Rick no hacía falta podíamos haber cogido un taxi, además no me gusta toda esta atención me da vergüenza.

-Jaja, tranquila si quieres hacemos los últimos metros andando si no quieres que te vean llegar en esto- dijo riéndose.

Le di golpe en el brazo nos miramos un rato y me besó ligeramente, puso su mano en mi muslo desnudo y empezó subiendo la mano.

-Por esto también lo he cogido, es más íntimo y espacioso.

-Jaja, muy graciosos pero no vas a conseguir hoy más de mí que un besito-le dije mientras le besaba los labios.

-Bueno me quedo con lo de hoy, eso significa que otro día…-dijo mientras subía las cejas.

Volví a golpearle mientras nos reímos ambos, era un caso perdido dios pero como me gustaba me gustaba cuando reía cuando me miraba cuando me besaba como estaba haciendo en este momento me gustaba en todas las facetas, incluso me encantaba ese lado infantil que tenía, que coño me encantaba que tuviera ese lado infantil. Era el hombre perfecto, cariñoso, atento divertido, apasionado, interesante, era increíble a pesar de sus defectos que hasta esos me encantaban.

Estábamos llegando y empecé a sentir muchos nervios, no sabía si estaba preparada para esto para estar junto a él en una sala llena de gente, aunque había dicho que no habría nadie de prensa no podía dejar de tener ese miedo de perder toda mi intimidad no estaba aún dispuesta a perderla pero claro, si estaba con él sabía que tenía que ceder un poco y aunque esperaba que no afectara a mi trabajo porque eso sí que no podría superarlo.

-Ey! Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo-dijo sintiendo mis dudas mientras me acariciaba el brazo, y me cogía mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-solo estoy un poco nerviosa no estoy acostumbrada a estas fiestas y además...

-¿Qué?

-Además esta lo del caso tengo miedo de que pase algo, ya no tienes protección y yo, dios tenía que haber traído mi arma.

-Kate tranquila vale no va a pasar nada ya has escuchado a tu capitán no hay peligro, caso cerrado, además hay allí hay seguridad privada.

-Espero que no pase nada es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Kate relájate vale todo estará bien es una fiesta privada hay unas cincuenta fans que ya tenían las entradas hace meses y mis chicas.

-Tus chicas-dije un poco modesta.

-Ya sabes Gina, Paula, María..., estabas celosa.

-Celosa yo de ti.

-Me gusta y mucho- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello haciéndome cosquilla.

-Rick para para-dije sin parar de reír.

Llegamos al lugar de la lectura nos separamos y Rick me dijo que si estaba lista le asentí con la cabeza, y salió él el primero. Cuando salió se dio la vuelta y me agarro la mano para ayudarme a salir. Nos sonreímos y fuimos agarrados de la mano hacia la puerta allí ya estaba Paula esperándonos.

-Chicos estáis estupendos, seguidme que ya os están esperando para que empieces, ya sabes cuanto antes empieces, antes podremos disfrutar de la fiesta.

Rick me miró como pidiéndome permiso y le sonreí para que se fuera tranquilo. Subió al estrado y con solo una sonrisa y un par de palabras ya tenía al público de su mano. Me puse detrás de pie disfrutando de su lectura metiéndome en la historia como siempre hacia cuando leía sus libros pero esto era mucho mejor sacado de sus labios con su voz. Habría unas cincuenta personas allí sentadas, y junto a mí estaba Gina, Paula, María, un hombre a su lado que creo recordar era su novio, y dos o tres personas más que eran trabajadores de la editorial. Me fijé en la puerta que estaba justo detrás de mí no podía dejar de pensar y de tener esa mala sensación. En la puerta se encontraban dos hombres de seguridad, fuertes pero que se notaba que no llevaban armas eso no sé si me relajaba o no. Escuche a gente aplaudiendo pero yo no podía quitar los ojos de la puerta.

-Kate relájate vale-dijo apareciendo justo por detrás abrazándome.

Me deje caer hacia atrás apoyándome en su pecho, oliendo su aroma hacia que todo lo del alrededor desapareciera. Me giró dándome la vuelta y cogiéndome de la mano me llevo a la barra para tomar alguna copa.

-Vamos a brindar.

-Por nosotros-dije mientras chocábamos nuestras copas.

-Por el alma de la fiesta-dijo mirándome a los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos.

-Rick, tienes media hora libre, luego quiero verte entre la gente para hablar con las fans, las quiero contentas-dijo Gina con la cara un poco molesta.

-Deja a los tortolitos Gina creo que merecen un tiempo para ellos-dijo Paula llevándose a Gina mientras nos giñaba un ojo.

-Ummm he visto un poco de celos allí-dije.

-Bueno creo que nunca supero lo nuestro, aunque yo en realidad creo que nunca debería haber pasado, así que espero no ver nada de celos por tu parte.

-Y con tus fans tampoco, uy fírmame aquí Rick-dije señalándome el pecho. En seguida hubo un cambio en Rick oscureciéndosele los ojos, y agarrándome fuerte mientras me besaba el cuello- Rick aquí no-dije empujándole.

-Vale pero luego prometo hacer una sesión de firma privada –dijo subiendo las cejas.

-Ni lo sueñes yo no soy como todas.

-No a partir de ahora me lo reservaré para ti-dijo mientras me besaba con amor.

-Ajam! Siento interrumpir pero creo que tus fans te aclaman.

Rick suspiro me dio un beso y se disculpó saliendo hacia un grupo de chicas que le esperaban para hacerse unas fotos y pedirle unos autógrafos. Estaba sola en toda la fiesta y parece que María se dio cuenta porque se acercó para saludarme.

-Hola Kate estas guapísima.

-Oh! Gracias María tú también.

-Parece que está encantado pero date por seguro que le encantaría estar aquí mucho más.

Le sonreí con timidez, estuvimos entablando una conversación mientras Rick seguía atendiendo a sus fans, se le veía feliz y alabado entre tantas mujeres aunque no podía evitar buscarme con la mirada de vez en cuanto, juntándose nuestras miradas entre todos los que allí se encontraban a pesar de todo lo que nos separaba en estos momentos, parecía que solo estábamos los dos ya que no nos importaba nada más.

María se despidió al rato buscando a su novio y yo volví a buscarle con la mirada y allí estaba cerca de la entrada despidiéndose de dos fans muy jóvenes y muy guapas, uff no podía dejar de pensar en los celos que me recomían por dentro. De repente algo llamó mi atención justo detrás de él había un hombre con un pasamontañas y un pistola escondida en el bolsillo, todas mis malos pensamientos de repente me golpearon con fuerza en toda la cara. Reaccioné los más rápido posible y me salí rápidamente hacia él tirándole contra la pared peleando con él intentándole quitar el arma, acabamos los dos por el suelo y el arma salió disparada hacia un lado forcejeamos y conseguí quitarle el pasamontañas, me empujó lo justo para alejarme de él, se levantó rápidamente cogiendo el arma y apuntándome a mí y a todos los que allí estábamos presentes.

-Tú…-dijo Rick cuando lo vio.

**No me matéis el viernes más. Comentarios XXOO**


	13. Capítulo13

**Bueno llega el momento de poner cara al asesino y de que de sus motivos. Espero que no os decepcione. Gracias por comentarios y por seguir la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo13 **

POV KATE

-Tú…no puedes ser…porque…porque-gritaba María. Le pare con el brazo evitando que se abalanzara contra él en este momento podía atacar a cualquiera y no quería que se pusiera a disparar sin ton ni son, no quería un montón de cuerpos a mi alrededor.

-María lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero porque Jon, mírame Jon dime porque-le gritaba María.

-Cállate, cállate vale-le gritó con rabia a María.

Le volví a agarrar y le eché hacia atrás, me puse delante de ella y al lado de Rick, al que también quise poner detrás pero no pude, veía en sus ojos culpa, no sabía que había hecho para que Jon estuviera allí con un arma apuntado a todo esa gente, pero si sabía que si todo el mundo que estaba allí en peligro era porque Jon le quería a él. Sé que en estos momentos estaba pensado en alguna locura, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por impedir que un inocente saliera herido, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es que él también era un inocente.

-Mira Jon, vamos a relejarnos todos un poco, vale, porque no tiras el arma y hablamos.

-Te crees que soy tonto, no me tomes como un tonto y menos como un loco, vale porque no lo estoy, se lo que estoy haciendo, aquí el único culpable de esta situación es él solo quiero ayudaros a todos.

-Vale tranquilo Jon si me quieres a mí aquí estoy vale. Solo tú y yo déjales salir por favor, Jon solo tú puedes salvarles.

-Cállate, no des un paso más-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Vale bien Jon baja un poco el arma no quieres que ningún inocente salga herido ¿no?-le dije con una voz suave estaba susceptible y no quería alterarlo.

-Solo le quiero a él, solo quiero matarlo para salvaros a todos.

-Jon sabes que si le matas no saldrás con vida de aquí, lo sabes no Jon-le dije con seriedad mirándole a los ojos dejándole claro que yo misma me ocuparía de él si algo le pasaba a Rick.

-Muy valiente teniendo en cuenta que soy yo el que tiene el arma detective. No soy tonto ya se lo he dicho usaré al señor Castle como escudo para salir y luego lo mataré.

-Sabes que no podrá salir de aquí con vida hay seguridad y ya estará toda la calle llena de policías, no podrás salir de aquí con vida-le dije en mi tono de detective aunque estaba cagada tenía miedo de Rick y de mi porque no sabía que pasaría conmigo si algo le pasaba. María no dejaba de sollozar pidiendo sin apenas voz a Jon que parara.

-Si muero, moriré como un héroe, ahora vamos acércate si no quieres que me ponga a disparar.

-No harás daño a ninguno-le dije- no podrías tener eso en tu conciencia.

-Muy lista detective, no podría pero con tu muerte si podría, tú le has estado ayudando este tiempo, tú has impedido que acabara con él sabiendo que era lo mejor, así que o te acercas ahora o la mato-dijo mirando a Castle.

-Vale, tranquilo, ok-dijo Rick mientras intentaba dar un paso. Intenté interceptarle con un brazo, pero me miró y vi en sus ojos la necesidad de hacerlo y amor, sabía que lo hacía por mí por salvarme, pero yo sabía que yo no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Rick se acercó y cuando estuvo a su alcance, Jon le agarró por el cuello poniéndole justo delante de él, lo puso de escudo nadie podría dispararle teniendo a Rick allí. Rick era más alto y grande que él por eso le servía de perfecto escudo no podrían darle por ningún lugar. Pero a pesar de no tener un gran tamaño era fuerte lo probé cuando forcejeamos antes no pude con él y eso me preocupa, además del odio y la rabia que veía en sus ojos, solo esperaba que Rick no hiciera ninguna locura y que la artillería pesada llegara cuanto antes.

-Bueno Jon ya que estamos aquí ¿cuál tu problema?-dijo Castle intentando picarle. Estaba a punto de mandarle callar no creía que fuera recomendable cabrearle pero me miro a los ojos y lo entendí estaba haciendo tiempo, tiempo para que llegaran los buenos y se pudieran hacerse cargo de la situación. Me sentía una inútil no podía hacer nada solo mirar y esperar a ver qué pasaba, en estos momentos lo máximo que podía conseguir es que no aumentara el número de muertos, porque en esta situación no podría salvarle sino conseguíamos convencerle, y eso en estos momentos lo dudaba mucho, se le veía seguro. Se creía un justiciero, pensaba que matando a Castle hacía un bien social y eso era muy peligroso.

-Cállate vale-le dijo mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola, haciendo una herida que le empezó a sangrar, por instinto di un paso hacia delante para ir a ver si estaba bien, e inmediatamente Jon me apuntó con el arma.

-Tranquila Kate, Jon y yo podemos entendernos verdad Jon-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-mira creo que quieres a María mírala ves que ella no entiende porque lo haces, crees que está contenta con lo que estás haciendo.

-Cállate, ella no lo entiende ahora pero lo entenderá se dará cuenta de que la estoy salvando, a ella y todas las mujeres y también a nosotros.

-Jon por favor suéltale y hablamos, no le hagas daño él es buena persona te estas confundiendo-le decía María llorando detrás de mí apoyada en Paula que intentaba calmarla.

-Buena persona, ja quiere que te diga lo que hace, os conquistar para joderos la vida eso es lo que hace. Ya lo ha hecho antes y lo va a seguir haciendo si alguien no lo impide, María lo está haciendo contigo y no te das cuenta.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Que te crees que no me doy cuenta, llegabas tarde, solo hablabas con él, estas todo el día con él, no soy tonto-María le miró confundida- no cariño no creas que son celos, no solo te voy a salvar de lo que le ha hecho a otras.

-¿Que otras?

-¿Te suena el nombre de Clara?

-Si por Clara Strike si no me sonora que clase de escritor sería no- dijo Castle sarcástico, no sabía qué coño hacía riéndose de él eso no iba a beneficiar las cosas.

-Muy gracioso Castle-le dijo dándole otro golpe, no me gustaba como estaban yendo las cosas- no te acuerdas de ella ¿verdad?-dijo mientras sacaba y le enseñaba una fotografía de una chica rubia muy guapa que se perecía a él.

-No, ¿tenía que sonarme?

-Si la utilizaste una noche, la dejaste embarazada y pasaste de ella. La obligaste a abortar y con eso no pudo, se suicidó porque tu habías pasado de ella y por perder a su hijo, y por eso, voy a evitar María que te lo haga a ti y a ti detective-digo mientras me señalaba-así que deberíais darme las gracias y no mirarme como si fuera un asesino a sangre fría, que hubierais echo vosotros ¡eng!-dijo gritando enfurecido.

-Yo... yo… no recuerdo que alguien viniera diciéndome eso, me hubiera ocupado del niño.

-¿Qué?… claro que no, tu no tuviste los huevos a decírselo a la cara, mandaste a la rubia para que la echara y se deshiciera de él, como le dijo am si… textualmente le dijo "Rick no se puede permitirse un hijo y menos una chica insignificante como tú, no es bueno para su imagen", ja para su imagen qué coño importa la imagen cuando se trata de un hijo.

-Eso es verdad Gina le dijiste que yo no quería eso-dijo Rick entre sorprendido y triste.

-No te hagas el tonto vale sé que fuiste tú y por eso lo vas a pagar por ella-mientras hablaba Rick y yo nos miramos sabíamos que ya no había tiempo, y vi en sus ojos como intentaba avisarme de que iba a intentar una locura. Le golpeo con el codo en el estómago fuerte que hizo que se trastabillara para atrás pero no lo suficiente, se incorporó y le vi que me apuntaba con el arma, y de repente sonó un disparo.

**Continuará…**

**El domingo prometo subir el próximo capítulo, espero saber vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo si lo esperabais o no y si os gusta quien es y el motivo.**

**Gracias XXOO**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, lo prometido es deuda espero que disfrutéis de él.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo14**

POV KATE

Todo paso en décimas de segundos Jon consiguió recomponerse me apunto y disparo, todavía podía recordar todo lo que sentí la última vez que me dispararon, un dolor fuerte que me quemaba en el lugar donde la bala entró, y como salía un líquido pegajoso y caliente de mi cuerpo. Sentí como la vida se me iba, como el cuerpo no me respondía y terminaba cediendo en el suelo. Pero esta vez no paso nada no sentí dolor no sentí ningún liquido salir de mi cuerpo, solo sudor, estaba sudando por los nervios por la adrenalina pero no pasaba nada me mantuve de pie allí mirando fijamente el arma, pero ya no la veía en cambio allí había alguien que en estos momentos estaría pasando por todo lo que yo había pasado. Entrecerró los ojos y enfoque viendo como Rick estaba cayendo al suelo, salí corriendo y lo atrape justo antes de que callera. Centré todo mis instintos en él, sabía que debía estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero no podía allí estaba Rick mirándome con los ojos abierto y llenos de dolor. Me abracé a él no quería alejarme de él.

Me puse a mirar a mí alrededor mientras gritaba.

-Ayuda, llamen a una ambulancia, venga muévanse-grité sollozando mientras me aferraba a Rick miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba Jon en el suelo y con los tres de seguridad le habían conseguido reducir y quitarle el arma.

-Kate…-dijo con un hilo de voz-está bien…deja de llorar…

-Shh! Cariño estate quieto si… van a venir a ayudarte vale… no te muevas.

-Kate…

-Sh! No hables no pierdas fuerzas… tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar…

-Te quiero…-dijo en su último hilo de voz perdiendo la conciencia.

-Rick… Rick quédate conmigo…-le dijo mientras escuchaba como la ambulancia y los coches de policías se acercaban. Intente taponar la herida como pude con su chaqueta mientras le sujetaba la cabeza y le acariciaba casi sin saber lo que hacía. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía acabar así.

Vi como entraban los enfermeros me estaban hablando pero no les entendía estaba absorta en él, en que él tenía que sobrevivir, en una vida sin él no podía pensar porque ahora mismo no podría vivir en una vida sin él. Me apartaron cogiéndome por el brazo para poder examinar a Castle, no quería separarme de él aunque sabía que tenía que dejarles hacer su trabajo.

-Señora nos lo vamos a llevar al hospital necesitamos llegar cuanto antes, no puede venir con nosotros…

-Kate estas bien-grito Espo que venía corriendo con Ryan pisándole los zapatos.

-Si.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia ¿podrías llevarme al hospital?- asintieron con la cabeza y vi como los enfermeros subían a Rick a una camilla para meterlo a la ambulancia, no podía dejar de pensar en que podía morir en aquella ambulancia así que me arrime a la camilla, siendo empujada por los médicos pero necesitaba verlo antes de separarme de él. Me acerque le agarre de la mano acariciándosela y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle que le estaría esperando en el hospital y que le quería no quería que se muriera sin saber que yo también tenía esos sentimientos por él a pesar de tener miedo a admitirlos.

Llegamos al hospital y casi no deje a Espo parar el coche cuando salí corriendo al interior, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la mesa de información. Allí le grité a la enfermera el nombre de Castle como una loca, todavía llorando, llenando mis mejillas de lágrimas sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

-Tranquila chica que te pasa-dijo una mujer mayor que podría ser mi madre que me agarraba con ternura el brazo intentándome relajar.

-Richard Castle, acaba de entrar en una ambulancia.

-Oh! Si el chico del disparo.

-Sii.

-Pues se lo han llevado a quirófano, te voy a llevar a la sala de espera y allí saldrá alguien que te podrá dar más información- en ese momento llegaron los chicos y me acompañaron hasta la sala de espera donde nos dejó la enfermera esperando.

-Kate quieres que avisemos a alguien.

-Solo a su madre creo que deberíais llamarla- miré mi móvil hasta que recordé que yo no tenía su número-no tengo el número y su móvil…-Espo me dio un apretón en el brazo.

-Buscaremos sus cosas y le llamaremos… bueno mejor Ryan se queda aquí contigo y yo…

-No, Espo quiero que consigáis su número, y luego os hagáis cargo del caso… el chico tiene derecho a la justicia así que encargaros de Jon.

-Ok jefe, llamaremos a su madre y a Lanie para que se venga a estar contigo-intente decirle que no hacía falta pero me corto- ella me mataría si no la llamara.

Me permití una sonrisa para despedirlos, me senté y apoyé mis manos en mis muslos y mi cabeza en las manos y lloré, lloré sin descanso. Cuando estaba ya quedándome seca, salió una enfermera del quirófano y salí corriendo a hacerle todas las preguntas que necesitaba responder.

-Tranquila, eres familia del señor Castle.

-Soy su mujer.

-No sabía que estaba casado.

-Nos gusta mantener nuestra intimidad-me miro con cara de extrañada pero gracias a dios no siguió haciendo preguntas.

-Mira el señor Castle ha perdido mucha sangre estamos intentando conseguir más ya que no tenemos suficiente en nuestras bases.

-Soy 0- yo puedo donar.

-Perfecto nos vendría muy bien, Elisa-llamo a otra de las enfermeras-puedes a acompañar a la señora Castle y sacarle sangre, la necesitamos cuanto antes.

Cuando la enfermera dijo lo de la señora Castle un cosquilleo rondo por todo mi cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza, me gustaba como sonaba, y ojala, no ahora, en un lugar más lejano podría llegar a llamarme de verdad señora Castle. Seguí a la enfermera y me metió en una sala de enfermería allí se dispuso a sacarme sangre. Intentaba no mirar mientras me sacaba la sangre no quería concentrarme en toda la que me estaban sacando sino en que esa sangre iba a ayudarlo a vivir. Después de sacarme cinco botes la enfermera se levantó dispuesta a llevar los botes a Rick, me levanté de golpe para pedirle si podía decirme algo más de Rick cuando los llevara y sufrí un poco de mareo. La enfermera me ayudo a sentarme.

-Tienes que tomártelo con calma, tienes que comer algo te hemos sacado mucha sangre.

-Kate.

Oh dios no me lo puedo creer la persona que menos necesitaba ver en este momento, allí estaba Josh mirándome con cara de pena, de preocupación. Pensé que cuando me encontrara con él tendría remordimientos, pero no no me arrepentía de ningún minuto que había vivido con Rick, no podía ni quería.

-Josh, ¿la conoces?-Josh asintió con la cabeza- vale pues no la entretengas mucho necesita comer.

-Yo me ocupo de ella Elisa-le dijo mientras se acercaba a mí di gracias de que no intentara besarme- vamos Kate a la cafetería tienes que comer algo.

Me llevó a la cafetería y me pidió un bocadillo y un café `para que pudiera recuperarme, pero no tenía hambre y menos estando él ahí, porque a pesar de no arrepentirme de nada, de que no lo quería de la forma que quería a Rick, Josh era una buena persona y sabía que no se merecía nada de lo que había hecho tenía derecho a enfadarse, a gritarme. Pero no pasó nada de eso.

Josh me miraba con cariño y con compresión, como con mirarme viera todo, viera que lo nuestro se había acabado hace mucho tiempo.

-Josh… lo siento…

-Kate no te disculpes, creo que ambos sabemos que se había acabado hace tiempo, pero nos acomodamos a no tener complicaciones.

Suspiré y asentí me sentí mal por primera vez, Josh era un buen hombre y estaba haciendo como si todo fuera de mutuo acuerdo, aunque sabía que la que lo había cagado era ella.

-Kate… solo quiero que seas feliz… si él te hace feliz yo soy feliz-me dijo levantándose y depositando un beso en mi cabeza y me sonrió-sé feliz Kate y cuídate.

Lo vi alejándose y sentí que una presión que tenía en el pecho que no sabía que estaba ahí fue desapareciendo, le pegué un par de bocados más al bocadillo y me tragué el café de un trago calentándome el estómago. Fui a pagar y la camarera me dijo que todo estaba pagado, Josh. Suspiré y salí de la cafetería deprisa y con solo una cosa en mi cabeza el quirófano y una persona Rick que estaba allí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, aligeré el paso acercándome a él.

**Continuará…**

**Fin de Josh lo prometo.**

**El lunes subiré otro capítulo de la historia y el martes subiré el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia que aún no tiene título espero que me ayudes a encontrárselo y que la sigáis como estáis siguiendo esta y espero que sigáis siguiéndola hasta el final que ya queda poco. Os dejo el resumen de mi nueva historia.**

**La historia comienza tras el disparo que recibió Kate al final de la tercera temporada y a partir de ahí será AU. Kate recibe un disparo y todos temen por su vida, necesitan atrapar al asesino de su madre antes de que vuelva a atacar y para ello fingirán la muerte de Castle y Kate que se irán lejos muy lejos para mantenerse a salvo mientras en la cuidad los chicos investigan el caso. Mucho Caskett y Josh no existe en la historia jaja.**


	15. Capítulo15

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo, después de este quedaran dos más y un pequeño epílogo. Espero que sigáis la historia hasta el final que ya queda poquito.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo15**

POV KATE

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera ya estaba allí Martha nerviosa dando vueltas por toda la sala de espera sin poder ni siquiera sentarse. Me acerque a ella en silencio me sentía culpable por no poder evitarlo, por ver a una madre allí esperando que pasaba con su hijo cuando ella estaba cuidando de él, no sabía que decirle. Cuando Martha se giró y me miró no pude más que quedarme allí parada y volví a echarme a llorar, vi como Martha se acercaba a mí y espere a que me diera con la mano abierta en la cara, a que me gritará o algo pero lo que no esperaba era que me abrazara con fuerza e intentará consolarme. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que había hecho algo malo y estaba siendo consolada por su madre.

-Lo siento lo siento mucho…-solo podía decirle eso.

-Shhh- decía mientras me acariciaba con ternura la cabeza mientras me agarraba por un brazo y me acercaba a las sillas.

Cuando paso unos minutos conseguí relajarme y levante la mirada para mirarla, abrí la boca para decirle de nuevo que lo sentía pero Martha levantó la mano para impedirme hablar.

-Kate relájate, no fue tu culpa vale, por lo que me han dicho gracias a ti mi hijo sigue vivo.

-Has hablado con alguno de los médicos.

-Si han salido hace un ratito y me han dicho que todo iba bien y que ya quedaba poco.-le asentí con la cabeza y nos quedamos las dos tranquilas esperando.

Cuando pasó un rato salió un par de enfermeros empujando una camilla donde estaba Rick allí tumbado, entubado y muy muy blanco, no tenía muy buen aspecto. Detrás de él salió el medicó y Martha y yo salimos directos a por él para ver que nos podía contar.

-Familia del señor Castle me imagino-Martha y yo asentimos-hemos tenido que operarle ya que la bala atravesó el bazo, no es importante, pero lo que nos preocupaba era la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido así que hemos tenido que suministrarle sangre y extraerle el bazo. Se pondrá bien-dijo mientras ambos suspiramos y sonreíamos felices-tendrá que pasar unas horas en la UCI pero enseguida podremos pasarle a una habitación.

-¿No podemos verlo?-le dije.

-Mientras este en la UCI podréis verlo por una ventana no quiero complicaciones, pero como todo ha ido bien como ya les dije cuando pase unas horas lo pasaremos a una habitación y allí ya podrán verlo, de todas formas tardará en despertar.

-Gracias doctor-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y nos dejó allí a las dos.

Miré a Martha y no pude evitarlo le abracé con mucha fuerza.

-Cuidado hija no tan fuerte.

-Lo siento Martha.

-Basta ya de lo siento hija, Richard te quiere mucho y veo que tú también así que eres de la familia ya-le miré extrañada sin saber porque decía eso-bueno la enfermera me dijo que había estado aquí la mujer de mi hijo…-lo entendí en ese momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme-Kate solo quería decirte que estoy encantada de que hayas llegado a la vida de mi hijo. Él no llevaba la mejor vida pero cuando lo vi esta mañana vi que algo había cambiado y eso te lo debo a ti, te lo debemos a ti, Kate.

-Gracias, Rick es importante para mí.

Nos sonreímos y salimos camino a la UCI donde tenían a Rick, había una ventana de cristal por donde lo podíamos ver, y nos quedamos ambas allí sin poder quitarle la vista a su pecho como subía y bajaba. Pasamos así casi dos horas cuando de repente escuchamos a alguien que aparecía por detrás de nosotros.

-Kate, cariño estas bien.

-Oh Lanie si estoy bien-le dije mientras me abrazaba.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no he podido llegar antes, ¿Cómo está?-dijo señalando con la mano a Rick.

-Dicen que se pondrá bien-dije sonriendo.

-Ey! Kate porque no bajas a tomarte un café y comer algo yo me quedo aquí-dijo Martha.

-No mejor vete tú a tomar algo no quiero separarme de él-dije y evite mirar a Lanie porque sabía que estaría mirando pidiéndome explicaciones.

-Shh! Vete Kate yo te mando a avisar si se despierta o si lo mandan a la habitación- dijo mientras me empujaba sacándome de la habitación-ha por cierto que modales tengo soy Martha, la madre de Richard-dijo mientras saludaba a Lanie.

-Encantada-dijo Lanie sonriendo.

Salimos de la habitación camino a la cafetería, cuando llegamos y llegó la camarera le pedimos un café y nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra.

-Suelta todo Kate-me dijo con cara de posesa.

-Que quieres que te cuente no hay nada que contar-dije lo más inocente que pude y guardando entre mis labios una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

-Katherine Beckett no juegues conmigo, dime que pasa con Castle…

-Nada solo…estamos juntos Lanie-le dije interrumpiéndola, como si no fuera nada importante.

-No no me digas que nada…-se me quedó mirando sorprendida en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le miré subiendo las cejas esperando cuál era su reacción.

-¿Qué?

-Como que ¿Qué? Kate de verdad estas con Richard Castle-dijo chillando.

-Shhh! No quiero que se entere todo el mundo, vale. Si estamos juntos, bueno espero que se recupere y podamos seguir estando juntos.

-Hey! Kate va a estar bien, ¿no has escuchado a los médicos?, estará bien. Me alegro tanto por ti chica dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba. Bien ahora cuéntame todo como besa, es verdad lo que dicen sobre…

-Lanie.

-Vale lo siento no es el momento, pero quiero todos los detalles…

-En otro momento ahora puedo volver a su lado, no quiero que se despierte y no estar ahí- Lanie asintió comprendiéndome y nos levantamos y fuimos a verle. Cuando llegamos lo estaban trasladando a la habitación.

-Oh Kate! Iba a llamarte ahora está empezando a írsele los efectos de la anestesia así que lo están trasladando a la habitación podemos estar ya con él para cuando despierte. Yo he pensado ir a casa a cambiarme no he podido ir y necesito ropa más cómoda para estar aquí con él el tiempo que este.

-No te preocupes Martha yo me quedo con él- le dije acariciándole.

-Kate lo siento pero yo también tengo que irme tengo a alguien cuidándome el sitio, ya sabes a sí que no puedo quedarme más tiempo, el deber me llama.

-Tranquila Lanie está bien, gracias por venir, dile a los chicos que me llamen sobre el caso.

-Kate el caso está cerrado, vale así que no te preocupes por ello- asentí dándole un abrazo para despedirme de ella.

Me acerque hasta la habitación y llamé, había una enfermera mirándole las constantes y colocándole, para que estuviera más a gusto. Me hizo un gesto para que pasara, entré y me puse a dar vueltas esperando para poder acercarme a él aunque tenía miedo de mirarle no tenía muy buen aspecto y tenía tanto miedo a que le pasara algo. La enfermera acabo y salió cerrando la puerta dejándonos allí solos. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado le puse mi mano encima de la suya y vi cómo le subía el pecho y le bajaba. Los párpados se le movían reflejo de que estaba a punto de despertar según los médicos. Me eché hacia atrás y cerré los ojos relajándome y dejando salir toda la presión que había sentido desde que vi que había recibido un disparo, quedándome dormida.

Al poco tiempo sentí como su mano empezaba a moverse y me desperté sobresaltado, me incorporé y vi que Rick estaba abriendo los ojos. Me miró, e intentó levantarse hasta que los puntos le tiraron, y tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó un poco confundido.

-Estás en el hospital Rick te dispararon.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó muy serio y muy confundido y pensé que el corazón se me paraba, hasta que vi cómo se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-Eres un tonto sabes –dije golpeándole en el brazo.

-Auch!

-Lo siento… ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor ahora-dijo mirándome-Kate te quiero.

-Yo también-le conteste nerviosa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana primer capítulo de mi nueva historia aún sin título tengo 24 horas para pensarlo espero que os guste tanto como esta.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo ya queda menos para el final así que estoy muy triste. Solo quería volver a daros las gracias por seguir la historia, muchas gracias. El viernes tendréis otro capítulo de la historia y también subiré el segundo de mi nueva historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo16**

POV RICK

No pude más que sonreír, sonreír tanto que me dolía hasta la mandíbula, Kate me quería y yo era el hombre más feliz y envidiado del mundo, estaba apunto de acercarla para besarla cuando el médico entró por la puerta.

-Señor Castle ¿se encuentra bien?, la enfermera va a mirar sus contantes y su herida, pero prefiero saber cómo te encuentras tú, que sensaciones tiene.

-Como si me hubiera a tropellado un coche me duele todo el cuerpo, y estoy un poco cansado.

-Es normal señor Castle ha perdido mucha sangre y hemos tenido que operarle para extraerle el bazo, a parte del agujero que te había hecho la bala claro.

-Jaja, muy gracioso doctor. Me preguntaba si… podría darme algo para no estar cansado es que necesito hablar con algunas personas y apenas puedo... tener los ojos abiertos.

-Señor Castle creo que tendrá que dejarlas por lo menos hasta mañana ya que necesita descansar para poder recuperarse cuanto antes, o no quieres recuperarte lo más rápido posible-dijo el médico sonriéndole a Kate.

-Oh! Si si no lo dudes doctor-dije levantando las cejas.

-Pues entonces a descansar que parece que las constantes y la herida está bien así que solo necitas descansar, y si todo sique bien en un par de días quizás, y dijo quizás pueda darte el alta.

-¿si?

-Si pero aun así tendrás que hacer reposo durante unos días más.

-Puf-dije suspirando y vi como Kate se reía de mi mientras el médico salía por la puerta-encima te ríes de mí.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, lloriqueando.

-Jaja muy graciosa, crees que es normal que me digas que me quieres y no pueda hacer nada a cambio.

-Si puedes hacerlo-dijo mientras me daba un beso ligero en los labios-puedes descansar para ponerte bien cuanto antes vale-dijo con tristeza.

-Vale, pero quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Llamar a tu madre? Porque si es ese ha ido un momento a casa a cambiarse pero ha estado aquí todo el tiempo desde…

-No, no yo… ¿de verdad a estado aquí?

-¿Te sorprende?

-No, no solo que no quería preocuparla, pero no era eso lo que iba a pedirte. Yo quiero que llames a Gina…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hablar con ella, quiero que me explique por qué lo hizo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por… por Clara… yo

-Sh! Está bien Rick no fue tu culpa-dijo mientras me acaricia la mano intentando relajarme.

-Es que yo antes no era así… si vale antes de conocerte si era así pero de verdad tú me has cambiado, a eso me refería en cuanto a que tu solo podías salvarme Kate, tú me sacaste de ese mundo, en el cual no era feliz pero me sentía tan solo que no podía evitar buscar a una chica cada noche, me sentía solo…-me acarició el pelo descolocándome de la frente con dulzura-Kate yo no pensé que le hacía daño a nadie solo era sexo, yo.. Nunca he querido nada más allá de ello hasta que te conocí. Pero no pensaba en ellas, no pensaba en cómo se sentía ellas ni en las consecuencias que de ello podía surgir, sabes creo que me metí mucho en el papel del playboy Richard Castle y me olvide de Rick Rodgers un chico que disfrutaba de escribir y de la vida de forma diferente, que quería una familia y le encantaba soñar con el mundo que le esperaba fuera.

-Rick, me da igual Richard Castle, yo al que he conocido y de él que me enamorado es Rick Rodgers un chico soñador, inteligente, un graciosito jaja que me enamoró en apenas dos días yo nunca pensé en tener un relación a pesar de disfrutar de ellas, yo… no confiaba en un para siempre a pesar de que la Katie de antes de que mi madre se muriera confiaba y soñaba con tenar un familia y creía en su media naranja por cómo veía a mis padres felices, cuando vi a mi padre tras la muerte de mi madre como se iba dejando morir, tuve miedo a enamorarme por si me pasaba lo mismo y cuando te dispararon yo…-le interrumpí poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-Kate ya vale estamos juntos y eso basta pero necesito hablar con Gina necesito saberlo todo.

-Vale la llamaré y vendrá mañana pero ahora descansa.

-Vale pero tú también Kate, ven-le dije mientras le hacía un hueco en la cama. Se subió y con mucho cuidado para no hacerme daño puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y nos quedamos dormidos los dos abrazados.

POV KATE

Me levanté despacio para no despertarlo me gustaba verlo bien, dormido y tranquilo. Salí fuera para ir a tomar un poco de aire y en ese momento llegaba ya Martha.

-Hola Darling. Como sigue el convaleciente.

-¡Oh dios Martha me olvide! Ha despertado y estaba bien, pero ahora está otra vez durmiendo.

-Oh! Mi pequeño dormilón. Bueno cariño vete a casa a tomar una ducha yo me quedo con él-fui a negarme pero Martha me lo impidió.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí fuera del hospital el frío de la mañana me hizo estremecerme, respire hondo y me dirigí a coger un taxi para llegar a casa cuanto antes y así poder volver a su lado. Llegué a casa y me dirigí directamente a la ducha quería quitarme el olor a sangre y desinfectante del cuerpo. Me metí en la ducha y sentí como mis músculos se iban relajando, estaba exhausta. Empecé a sentir todo el peso de lo que había pasado y termine en el suelo de la duche llorando por lo que podía haber perdido. Cuando el agua empezó a salir fría y ya no me quedaban lagrimas me levante, me enjuagué y salí de la ducha, cogí una suave toalla y me envolví en ella. Decidí que era el momento para llamar a Gina no confiaba en que eso le ayudara pero se lo había prometido, así que hice un esfuerzo y marque su número. Al tercer timbre recogió la llamada.

-¿Si?

-Gina.

-Si con quien hablo, si es por algún asunto de la editorial lo siento pero estoy de…

-No, soy la detective Beckett.-se produjo un silencio en el otro lado del teléfono-mira te llamaba porque Ri… Castle ha despertado y quería hablar contigo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Yo tampoco, pero se lo he prometido así que espero que te pases por el hospital a lo largo del día, creo que se merece una explicación.

-Si vale está bien me pasare después.

-Adiós-dije y colgué el teléfono estaba cabreada con esa mujer porque por su culpa había pasado todo. En realidad no es verdad, ella no tenía la culpa de que Clara se suicidara y que Jon se volviera loco, pero ella obró mal y eso ha hecho que todo esto sucediera y lo que es peor que Rick se sintiera culpable y por ahí no iba a pasar. Espero que esta conversación le ayude pero no estaba muy segura. Me vestí rápido y salí corriendo de nuevo a su lado del que no quería volver a separarme.

Cuando llegue al hospital, Martha estaba hablando con Castle muy animados los dos, se veía que tenían una muy buena relación, eso me hizo pensar en mi madre y que mis pensamientos retrocedieran unos años cuando ella me aconsejaba de la vida, cuando disfrutábamos de un buen libro o una buena película.

-Ey!-dijo Castle interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿estás bien?

-Eng, oh si estoy bien y tú.

-OH querida él está muy bien, aunque un poco insoportable así que me voy a tomar un poco el aire y dejo a los jóvenes que seguro que tienen más aguante.

-Yo insoportable en serio-le gritó Castle a su madre cuando esta salía por la puerta a la vez que compartíamos una sonrisa-ven acércate.

Me acerque a la cama sentándome justo en su cadera, le habían incorporado en la cama, me acerque y pase mis dedos por su flequillo indomable y le miré a los ojos. El me correspondió y me agarró del brazo tirando hacia abajo, juntando nuestros labios en un beso dulce y lento.

-Perdona interrumpo-dijo Gina mientras abría la puerta y haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Si quieres saber qué pasa con la conversación en viernes nuevo capítulo.**

**Comentarios bienvenidos XXOO.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Bueno con pena aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo ya solo queda uno más que si no hay problemas lo subiré el lunes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir con la historia y por vuestros comentarios de ánimo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Miré hacia la puerta ya allí estaba Gina mirando hacia el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a Rick a los ojos sabía que para ella se había acabado cualquier relación con él. Miré hacia Rick y vi odio en su mirada nunca le había visto así, se incorporó un poco y con un gesto hizo que Gina pasara hacia adelante.

-Rick creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo Gina y Rick le miró con mucha mucha rabia-solos.

-Creo que mejor os dejos solos-dije después de pillar la indirecta, además prefería no estar allí cuando Castle le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-No-dijo Castle cogiéndome del brazo y pidiéndome con la mirada mi apoyo, asentí con la cabeza y me volví a sentar en la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

Vi cómo se miraban esperando el momento en que Rick decidiera dar el ataque. Rick suspiro me agarro la mano y empezó a darme pequeñas caricias en la palma de la mano haciéndome pequeñas cosquillas. Gina no dejaba de mirarnos y veía pena en su mirada y tristeza por lo que podía haber sido y no será nunca más, pasado unos minutos Rick acabo con el silencio que reinaba en la pequeña habitación de hospital.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo-dijo levantando la mirada y dirigiéndosela a Gina, que lo miraba con pena, estaba a punto de negarse cuando Rick la interrumpió-no, ni se te ocurras negarte, o te prometo que te arruinaré tu carrera, conmigo no volverás a trabajar pero todavía puedes seguir haciendo lo que haces con otros pero conmigo no volverás a hacerlo. Ahora si te niegas-no siguió dejando en el aire lo que todos allí sabíamos. Espero unos minutos a que Gina se lo pensara.

-Y bien-dijo Rick.

-Vale-dijo Gina suspirando-fue cuando tú estabas en tu época, bueno ya sabes-Rick lo sabía había sido la peor época de su vida cada noche con una y cada noche con una copa de más para olvidar para rellenar la soledad que sentía aunque fuese solo por unas horas-pues bien, tú estabas en una de las giras fuera cuando una chica llegó a mi despacho-Clara-me dijo que tenía que verte le dije que estabas fuera. Le dije que te diría que había preguntado por ti cuando volvieses, me dijo que era importante, no me dijo porque pero estaba claro. Te lo iba a decir de verdad, pero…

-¡Pero que! Pensaste que si nacía ese niño me cambiaría ¿no? Que acabaría con tu playboy de oro, que se te acabaría el chollo.

-No, no… te lo iba a decir pero tu gira se alargó y pensé que era mejor esperar a decírtelo a la cara, cuando llegaste me acuerdo que estabas destrozado, estabas cansado de ese mundo y, pensé… dios Rick sabes que siempre te he querido pensé que si ese niño entraba en tu vida no tendría una oportunidad, cuando llegaste y vi que tenía una oportunidad no pude decírtelo.

-Gina nunca hemos tenido una oportunidad y tú lo sabes lo que teníamos era sexo, nunca podíamos haber sido una pareja feliz y tú lo sabes.

-Si lo sé no soy tu tipo-dijo mientras me miraba-pero no puedes culpar a una mujer enamorada de luchar por una oportunidad por mínima que sea.

-No puedo creerlo, le arruinaste la vida a una mujer que terminó suicidándose, espero que lo tengas en tu conciencia toda la vida como lo tendré yo.

-Rick…Castle-rectificó al ver la mirada de Castle-no fue tu culpa, cuando volviste yo volví a hablar con ella le dije que no querías saber nada de ella, le di dinero para que se pagara un aborto le convencí que era lo mejor para ella, yo soy la única culpable de que esa chica se suicidara y si, desde el día que me enteré de su suicidio no he dormido tranquila, me siento fatal-dijo llorando.

-Gina se acabó llamaré a la editorial para que me cambié de editora, no te preocupes no te voy a quitar tu trabajo, pero no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, espero que me ayudes a que se cumpla mi deseo.

-Tranquilo quiero pedir un traslado fuera de Nueva York, no te preocupes no vas a volver a verme en la vida, lo siento mucho Rick-dijo llorando mientras salía por la puerta.

Rick suspiró agachó la cabeza, se le veía muy muy triste. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza intentándose quitar el peso que tenía desde que Jon le contó la verdad, sabía que aunque no le fuera a quitar algo de culpa necesitaba saber después de todo era un escritor necesitaba saber toda la historia. Le cogí la mano dándole un apretón suave pero aún seguía sin mirarme, le cogí de la barbilla y se la alcé para que me mirara. Tenía los ojos brillantes estaba a punto de llorar. Me acerque a él y le di un suave beso en sus labios, me aleje y pasé mis brazos por su cuello abrazándole, le costó unos segundos en responderme, pero tras varios segundos pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó apoyando su cara en mi cuello. Estuvimos allí durante varios minutos hasta que me separé, le miré y vi como una solitaria lágrima le caía por la cara, se la limpié con cariño y le bese allí en su mejilla aún húmeda.

-Rick tienes que descansar, cuanto antes te recuperes antes podremos salir de aquí.

-Tienes que volver pronto a trabajar ¿no?

-Tengo unos días de vacaciones si quieres me los tomos ahora para cuidarte…

-No-le miré extrañada-prefiero que los dejes para cuando salga de aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa de los Hampton, tengo una casa cerca de la playa y con piscina.

-Que pasa que quieres verme en biquini Castle-le dije divertida.

-En realidad no había pensado en ello, pero me gusta la idea aunque si quieres puedes bañarte…-le puse la mano en la boca para impedirle seguir y soltó una carcajada que me hizo muy feliz porque lo que más me gustaba de él era su lado bromista su sonrisa y en las últimas horas no la había visto.

-Vale, pues entonces tengo que irme a trabajar, llamaré a tu madre para que venga contigo, con un poco de suerte en un par de días o tres estaremos en la playita juntitos.

-Doctor-se puso a gritar.

-¿Qué haces? –le dije sonriendo.

-Llamando al médico para que me dé de alta ya-dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Le di un beso, que se prolongó durante unos segundos en los que Castle me agarraba para no dejarme ir, me aleje de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo y me despedí de él lanzándole un beso. Cuando salí, me encontré con el médico que pasaba a ver a Rick.

-¿Qué tal está el enfermo?-me pregunto sonriendo el médico.

-Oh! Creo que está mejorando demasiado rápido-dije bromeando.

-Yo también lo creo, el querer recuperarse ayuda mucho en estos casos, es más psicológico que físico-asentí sabiéndolo de primera mano- así que lo más seguro es que pasado mañana le demos el alta aunque tendrá que mantener reposo no hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no se le abran los puntos y tendrá que curarse la herida diariamente.

-Vale yo me encargaré de que lo haga- le dije mientras salía por el pasillo camino a la comisaria para hablar con Gates y pedirle mis días libres, esos que nunca me cogía y que ahora estaba deseando de cogerlos.

**Próximamente epílogo…**

**Comentarios bienvenidos.**

**También he subido el capítulo de mi segunda historia llamada A salvo si queréis echarle un vistazo os dejo el link**

** s/10647684/1/A-salvo**


	18. Epílogo

**Bueno este es el final de la historia me da mucha pena pero las cosas tienen que acabar. Quiero dar las gracias a AlwaysSerenity, Becks23, camghost, carmengarcia, CaskettMyLove,**

**castkate, evaelica, guiguita, HateHiatus, janabp97, KeepCalmAndBeACaskettShipper, Laura41319, LittleStoker, mpf9296, nabil1o1, NATOUILE, nicolecc98, nidia, haydee, Paige02, .remacha, silvanalino, yoloskatic, .12, Karina, cururi y en especial a Fan41319, yaye012, smiile, guiguita y CasKettMyLove por su especial seguimiento y sus comentarios de ánimos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Epílogo**

POV KATE

Habían pasados unas semanas desde que Rick salió del hospital, habíamos intentado pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Habíamos decidido dejar que se recuperara del todo antes de irnos a los Hampton a pasar unos días de vacaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo tuve que estar trabajando y no podía estar con él para cuidarle pero era para poder aprovechar a tope la piscina me dijo Rick con picardía, y yo le concedí su deseo aunque quería cuidar de él. Martha se quedó cerca de él las horas que no podía estar yo con él para poder ayudarle en algunas cuestiones que él no podía hacer. Hoy tenía que ir a médico para que le dieran el alta, yo quería ir con él pero tenía que acabar unos papeles antes de irme, y quedamos en que él se pasaría a por mí alrededor de medio día para poder irnos. Ahora estaba firmando el último documento cuando sonó el timbre del ascensor, alguien había llegado a la planta, cuando subí la mirada la crucé con sus ojos azules que me miraban, una sonrisa adorno nuestras caras de inmediato. Se acercó y me dio un apretón en el brazo ya que quería mantenerme en modo profesional cuando estaba en la comisaria, no es que lo lleváramos en secreto, ya que estando aún en el hospital sacaron unas fotos de nosotros paseando cogidos de la mano y besándonos del día en que todo empezó, en que mi nueva vida empezó. Le sonreía y le dije que me esperara un momento mientras entregaba los documentos a Gates. Di en la puerta y Gates con la mano me dio permiso para entrar.

-Detective adelante.

-Señor solo venía a dejarte los documentos.

-Muy bien detective, espero que disfrute mucho de sus vacaciones y aproveche para descansar.

-Si no lo dude-dije mientras miraba a Rick por la ventana del despacho.

-Buena suerte-me dijo mientras me daba la mano. Me di la vuelta para irme cuando de repente-detective me alegro mucho-puse cara de extrañada y debió de darse cuenta porque siguió-la veo feliz.

-Gracias señor lo soy-le dije con una sonrisa.

Llegamos enseguida a su casa, durante el trayecto estuvimos agarrando las manos dándonos besos y repartiéndonos sonrisas a doquier. Nos mirábamos como dos locos enamorados que eran muy felices de haberse encontrado en este mundo donde había muchas personas pero, ellos eran el uno para el otro desde el mismo momento que se vieron y sus mundos chocaron se unieron para siempre. Así me sentía como si fuera el hombre de mi vida que no podría vivir sin él nunca pensé que me sentiría así. Nos bajamos del coche justo en la puerta de su casa y una casa gigante moderna con grandes ventanales que daban a la playa.

-¿Eres rico o algo así?

-Jajaj algo así-dijo mientras me besaba suavemente los labios-entramos.

El exterior era increíble pero no tenía nada que ver con el interior era espacioso y estaba amueblado con mucho gusto desde la misma entrada, me enseño toda la casa con gran entusiasmo se notaba que estaba muy orgulloso de su casa, le sonreí y le seguí sin decirle nada. Cuando salimos hacia fuera por una gran cristalera que daba a la playa se paró y me miró.

-¿Estas muy callada estas bien?

-Oh si solo impresionada.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado a venir conmigo-dijo y me beso en los labios despacio degustándonos el uno al otro, cuando se separó me sonrió y tiró de mi para seguir enseñándome la casa.

-Ven mirar aquí está la piscina-dijo mientras señalaba una gran piscina con unas escaleras en la entrada y en el otro lado un pequeño jacuzzi del que estaba segura que íbamos a disfrutar.

-Es precioso Rick.

-Si es increíble-dijo mirándome y no pude más que sonrojarme. Él sonrió sabiendo lo que me había causado.-Este no es el mejor sitio pero ahora no te lo enseño, mejor vamos a hacer algo de comer.

-Vale.

Nos fuimos a la cocina la cual estaba repleta de comida según él porque una vecina se encargaba de rellenarle la despensa cuando sabía que iba a venir. Comimos muy juntos entre risas y alguna que otra caricia. Cuando acabamos y terminamos de colocarnos fuimos un rato a la piscina.

-¿está bien de temperatura?

-Si muy bien-dije mientras me acercaba rodeando mis brazos por su cuello y le besé.

-Kate eres increíble-le mire sorprendida-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en vida, te tengo que agradecer tanto.

-Shh! No te debo nada Rick, tú eres lo mismo para mí y también te debo mucho.

Nos sonreímos y nos besamos durante unos largos minutos disfrutando del agua y de nuestra propia compañía.

-¿Te apetece un jacuzzi?-dijo levantando las cejas y con una gran cara de pillo.

-No creo que mejor lo dejamos para más tarde o para mañana-puso morritos de perrito abandonado y rompí a carcajadas. Le di un besito en sus labios que él respondió al momento, los dos sonreíamos mientras nos besamos haciendo el beso un poco torpe.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a caer el día me cogió del brazo y me subió por las escaleras hacia arriba a su habitación le miré interrogante pensado que lo que quería era hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero siguió hacia adelante y salimos a un balcón bastantes grande donde tenía una gran hamaca donde se sentó e hizo que me sentara encima de él. Me abrazó por detrás y nos quedamos mirando como empezaba a atardecer por encima del mar, con esa agua tan azul que me recordaba al color de sus profundos ojos.

-Es precioso Rick.

-Ya te dije que había un mejor sitio.

Nos relajamos viendo como el sol iba desapareciendo, abrazados y tranquilos. Felices esa era la palabra, éramos felices el uno con el otro y no necesitábamos nada más para poder ser felices.

**FIN **

**No seguimos leyendo muchas gracias y nos vemos en mi nueva historia A salvo**

** s/10647684/1/A-salvo**


End file.
